Tu me haces feliz
by Ruka-Cullen
Summary: Tras cinco años fuera de la Aldea Uzumaki Naruto regreso dispuesto a convertirse en Hokage, pero sus sueños fueron cortados cuando se le ordena ser el Jonin suplente de los Equipso siete, ocho y diez, el no esta acostumbrado a tener amigos, solo sueña quiere que Itachi vuelva a la aldea y ser Hokage, no vigilar a un grupo de mocoso y ignorar a una Hinata Hyuga demasiado sensual
1. Capitulo 1

**Tú me haces feliz**

 **Hola no soy nueva puesto que tengo años leyendo fics, pero curiosamente nunca me cree una cuenta hasta ahora, siempre quise publicar pero nunca me animaba mas que todo xq miedo a que a nadie le gustara mis historia pero hoy me anime, y bueno aqui les traigo mi primer fics espero q les guste**

 **Capítulo 1**

Naruto Uzumaki miraba la aldea bajo sus pies luego de cinco años de ausencia al fin había regresado a su hogar, había extrañado aquel lugar más de lo que había imagino, se convirtió en Genin a la corta edad de cinco años convirtiéndose en el segundo ninja más joven que ha salido de la academia luego de Kakashi, el Uzumaki aun cuando no podía crear un simple clon logro dominar a la perfección en una noche el Jutsu clones de sombra lo que sorprendió a los Chūnin más experimentados, el Tercer Hokage decidió colocarlo en el equipo siete con Itachi Uchiha de ocho años y una chica llamada Manaka Horu doce años, ambos chicos se los consideraban genios entre genios pues desarrollaron sus habilidades a una muy corta edad, tres años después los dos chicos se convirtieron en Chūnin oficialmente, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie ya se rumoreaba que ambos niños había sobrepasado el nivel Chūnin un año después de su graduación.

Aun cuando ambos estuvieron en el mismo equipo durante pocos años, lograron desarrolla un gran amistad, Itachi solía aconsejar al rubio cuando este lo necesitaba, evitando así que el odio que sentía hacia aquellos que lo habían herido en el pasado contaminara su corazón, el Uzumaki siempre vio al Uchiha como una hermano mayor al que podía contarte como se sentía cuando Iruka o el tercer Hokage estaban demasiado ocupados, el pelinegro siempre lo alentaba a seguir su sueño de convertirse en Hokage pero siempre recordándole que debía ser un Hokage bondadoso y noble con todos, no dejar que él odio y la ambición nublara su buen juicio, por eso cuando ambos se convirtieron en Jōnin a los diez y trece años, el Jinchūriki le hizo promete al Uchiha que cuando se convirtiera en Hokage el Uchiha sería su mano derecha.

Desgraciadamente un día luego de regresar de su última misión el rubio se enteró de la masacre de Clan Uchiha a manos de su amigo, el nunca creyó que aquel hermano cariñoso y compasivo, llegaría al punto de cometer una atrocidad así, asesinar a sus seres queridos y su clan, dejando solo a un superviviente: su hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha. No Itachi no era esa clase de persona, algo lo había llevado a comerte aquella masacre, el rubio exigió repuesta y el Hokage nunca se la dio, solo le entro una carta que el mismo Uchiha había dejado antes de machar.

 _"Pequeño Naruto_

 _...Escucha y recuerda siempre... la razón por la que quiere ser Hokage... comenzó porque quería ser aceptado, admirado y considerado su compañero y héroe... es porque siempre trabajaste duro por que querías ser aceptado por todos... has dicho «es gracias a todos ellos que pude llegar tan lejos»... y si ahora que eres más poderoso, estás comenzando a olvidar a tus seres queridos. Para convertirte en un ser arrogante y crecer tu ego... un día te convertirás en ser igual o peor que al que odias... No importa qué tan poderoso te has vuelto, nunca trates de cargar al mundo y hacer las cosas... tú solo... de otro modo lo único que harás es fracasar... Tu padre, Minato, fue Hokage todo gracias a que tenía a tu madre, Kushina, y a muchos amigos... Tus sueños y esperanzas son los mismos que los de tus padres, ¿verdad?... Entonces recuerda... no es que al convertirte en Hokage todos te acepten... es porque todos te aceptan que puedes convertirte en Hokage..._

 _Dejo a mi hermano en tu manos, mis sueños y esperanza los dejos en tus manos… crea nuevos lazos has amigos… amigos que este contigo que te acepten tal y como eres… que nunca te den la espalda y a los que nunca le des la espalda… sé que será alguien grande... alguien a quien todo el mundo ninja quiera admirar. Porque tu pequeño eres alguien especial, tal vez nos volveremos a encontrar en un futuro no muy lejano, pero nunca olvides una cosa, eres y será siempre mi pequeño hermano"_

Ese día lloro, lloro de tristeza por perder a su gran amigo, felicidad porque al fin sabia quienes había sido sus padres, por la pérdida de aquel pequeño Uchiha que no volvería a ver a su familia ni amigos, tampoco a su hermano de cual Naruto estaba seguro que había sufrido al momento de acabar con los miembros de su clan, lloro porque la vida no siempre era justa, se prometió ser alguien de quien Itachi Uchiha se sintiera orgullos, luego de aquellos evento Naruto partido rumbo al norte en donde entrenaría con el legendario Sannin Jiraya, se haría más fuerte protegería la Aldea que tanto amaba Itachi y lo traería de regreso así tuviera que arrastrarlo.

Eso había pensado el rubio cuando salió de la aldea con solo diez años siendo un Jōnin Elite ahora regresaba con 15 años, había madurado el tiempo que estuvo fuera vio el odio en los corazón de las personas, al igual que la bondad en muchos de ellos, aun así sentía que aquel niño que había salido de la aldea había desaparecido, era pocas las veces que sonreír se había vuelto una persona fría y desconfiaba, no todos podía ganarse su confianza y trataba de mantenerse alejado de las personas, solo Jiraya se convirtió en alguien importante para el al igual que Iruka y el tercer Hokage, aún tenía en mente llevar a Itachi de regreso a Konoha pero ahora vivía una vida un poco solitaria, no tenía amigos a parte de Bijū que vivía dentro de él, quien se convirtió en un gran aliado a la hora de pelea contra enemigo más fuerte que él.

Por eso decidió volver a Konoha no solo porque el Tercero se lo había ordenado sino que extrañaba a todos aun cuando no fueron muy amables con él en el pasado, respiro nuevamente antes de ir a la torre del Hokage no podía retrasar más su llegada aun cuando quisiera recorrer la Aldea.

\- Tenemos un gran problema un estudiante fallo la prueba y ahora los equipos está incompleto – Hiruzen Sarutobi escuchaba las quejas Jōnin quienes a partir de la próxima semana tendría un grupo de Genin bajo su tutela, él que un estudiante fallara era un inconveniente menor

\- Ya los grupos fueron seleccionada el equipo siete quedara incompleto – comento otro Jōnin frente a él – ¿Que vamos a ser ahora? ¿reorganizar los grupos?

Una ola de murmullos llenos la pequeña habitación, el Hokage dio una calada a su pipa antes de mirar a los Jōnin, miro nuevamente los currículos que tenía frente a ellos veintinueve novatos se había graduado pero solo nueve podrían seguir sus estudios como Ninja y él ya sabía quiénes seria los ocho novatos que lo harían, el problema era que falta un último integrante.

" _Definitivamente estoy demasiado viejo para esto"_ pensó el hombre suspirando, si tan solo Tsunade y Jiraya no se hubiera largado de la aldea parecer quien sabe qué cosa y con Orochimaru del lado de los malos, solo había otra persona capacitada para aquel puesto

\- No creen que tanto jaleo por un estudiante reprobado es una estupidez – aquella voz arrogante y fría causo un temor en varios Jōnin, Hiruzen logro visualizar a la razón de sus estar noche – Hey viejo ya volví – saludo el chico entrando a la habitación, dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, no conocía a muchos de ellos pero si a tres que llamaron su atención por lo que se abrió paso hasta quedar frente a aquellos a los que él considera amigos – Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-chan Asuma-kun como les vas? – saludo a los tres Jōnin mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

\- Vayas que has crecido Naruto – la Yūhi se abrazó al chico, el cual se removió un poco incómodo, pero no se alejó de la mujer – Ya no eres el pequeño mocoso revoltoso que nos alteraba la paciencia – señalo el chico solo se sonrojo avergonzado

\- Ya ves el tiempo fuera me hizo crecer – ahora era unos centímetro más alto que la Kunoichi cosa que le alegraba

\- Si pero sigues siendo un mocoso – golpeándolo en la espalda

\- Acabo de llegar y ya me está golpeando – se quejó antes de acerca a Asuma – es que acaso no le has pedido que se case contigo ya se estaba volviendo vieja para darte hijos – le susurró al oído por temor que la mujer lo escuchara

\- Cierra la boca mocoso – lo reto el hombre avergonzado, él rubio solo se alejó antes de caminar hasta Kakashi y entregarle un paquete

\- Es la última edición – Kakashi tomo el paquete como si se tratara de una preciosa reliquia antes de guardarlo – Oi y el loco de Gai – notando que falta uno de aquel escuadrón

\- Gai se encuentra en una misión con su equipo de Genin – explico Kakashi, Naruto se sorprendió ante eso

\- Le dieron a ese demente su propio grupo – mirando a Tercero con los ojos abierto – pobres chicos, ya deberán estar al borde de colapso – murmuro, solo rogaba que aquellos novatos no fueran igual de extrovertidos ni locos como lo era el Maito, el solo pensar en más personas usando aquel horrible traje de latex verde lo hacía temblar

\- Naruto, Gai ha cambiado en estos últimos cinco años – todos miraron al tercero como si estuviera loco – su grupo ha mostrado ser bueno – se aclaró la garganta, Naruto no le creyó pero no dijo nada más, camino hasta el escritorio del hombre rodeándolo antes de sentarse en un banco a su lado, los Jōnin lo miraron molesto menos aquellos que conocía muy bien al chico

\- En fin… ¿para que me llamaste?, el mensaje decía que era urgente que regresa – pregunto ignorando aquellos Ninja que lo veían con molestia

\- Bien ahora que estamos todos, aclare un par de cosas al equipo siete se le unirá Sai – miro a Kakashi el cual asintió – Sai fue unos de los tantos niños que fueron reclutados por Danzo para forma su tan afanado Anbus Raíz – la habitación quedo en silencio, todos aquellos sabían lo que aquel anciano había planeado creado con la intensión de "Mantener al gran árbol de Konoha desde la profundidad de la tierra" como ellos mismo creían, niños a quienes le lavaron el cerebro para obedecer las órdenes de a aquel viejo sediento de poder

\- Creo recordad que era un niño que se especializaba en usar técnica con tinta, no tenía personalidad alguna y fingía aquellas sonrisa – recordó Naruto – era una buena persona, lástima que Danzo poso sus manos en él, aun ahora no me arrepiento de a verlo matado y de desmantelar su plan – el rubio se encogió en hombros

\- Sabemos que gracias a ti, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma y Gai ese grupo fue destruido antes de que hiciera más daño – comento Hiruzen – ahora los niños que fueron recuperados estaban de regreso con sus familias muchos tomaron la decisión de no ser ninja luego de lo que vivieron durante su cautiverio pero otros como el caso de Sai decidieron ser Ninja, el chico no estudio en la Academia pero su conocimiento ninja son los mismo que un Genin, pero no tiene un equipo así que estaba bajo el cuida de Kakashi – los ninjas aceptaron aquella explicación

\- Okey pero para que me mandaste a llamar a mi – cuestión el joven impaciente – ¿no pensaras darme un equipo o sí? – pregunto con terror cualquier equipo que le diera estaría destinado al fracaso era un ninja que trabaja mejor solo, desde la deserción Itachi solo realizaba misiones en solitaria y la única que hizo en conjunto fue con el escuadrón de Jōnin a quienes conocía desde que se convirtió en Genin – Ojisan no puedes darme un equipo morirán en su primera misión – trato de razonar con el anciano

\- Naruto no te daré un equipo no te preocupes – el chico respiro aliviado – vas a tres equipo que estarán bajo tu cuidado – sonrió viendo al chico palidecer antes de desmayarse – Bien pueden retirarse ya todo está dicho

.

.

Aquella mañana Iruka caminaba al salón de clase solo nueve de lo que se graduaron se convertirían en Genin el resto volverá a la Academia, él tenía un idea de quienes seria los ocho novatos de ese año, esa mañana el Hokage le entrego la lista con la formación de los equipo, el chico de que había formado parte de grupo Raiz lo habían colocado en el equipo siete por lo que ahora caminaba a su lado, sentía curiosidad por el joven, era huérfano y por lo que quedo bajo la protección de la Aldea cuando los planes de Danzo fueron descubierto el chico siempre estaba en la biblioteca de la Aldea leyendo por lo que le sorprendió un poco que tuviera el nivel de Genin, aun así no cuestiono las ordenes de Hokage, solo esperaba que el joven hiciera amigos dentro de su equipo, aunque lo duda al ver con quienes formaría el equipo siete.

Abrió la puerta y entro le llamo la atención el que todos los chicos estuvieran en silencio todos tenía la mirada puesta frente a ellos, vio en esa dirección se sorprendió al ver a ocho Anbus frente a su escritorio, cada uno de ellos tenía la vista puesta en algo o alguien que estaba en medio de ellos, curioso se acercó antes de mirar con sorpresa a aquel joven rubio, el cual traía una camisa de fuerza y cadenas de Chakra.

\- ¿Naruto? – pregunto sorprendido y confundido a la vez

\- Oi Iruka-sensei al fin llega dígale a esto idiotas que me liberen – suplico el chico con ojos de cordero

\- ¿Pero que haces aquí? – uno de los Anbus le entrego un pergamino antes de libera al rubio

\- Ahora es problema suyo – le dijo el Anbus antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, Iruka leyó el pergamino nuevamente se sorprendió ante el contenido luego miro a su antiguo estudiante el cual termino por quitarse aquella camisa

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – era extraño que el chico no lo hubiera ido a visitar en el momento en que llego, pero no tan extraño como verlo apresado por los Anbus

\- Hace una semana luego de que ellos – señalando con la cabeza a los nuevo Genin – se graduaran, el ojisan me pidió que viniera de urgencia y lo hice pero me tendió una trampa – refunfuño antes de sentarse en el escritorio cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

\- Entiendo... ¿pero porque los Anbus te tenía bajo arresto? – aunque el mensaje explicar la presencia de rubio no decía porque estaba bajo arresto

\- Veras es que luego de decirme él porque me quería aquí… me desmaye y cuando recupere la conciencia intente lárgame pero los Anbus me aprisionaron y me enviaron a la cárcel bajo la vigilancia de psicópata Ibiki y la perra de Anko, puede creer que ella comía Dango frente a mí y mientras que solo me daba pan y agua, te juro esa mujer se volverá una foca en el futuro – estaba molesto por como lo había tratado solo porque quería largarse antes de que le hiciera cometer una estupidez, pero no lo encerraron y envía a la bruja Mitarashi a torturarlo – solo me sacaron para traerme de regreso aquí, como si pensara que no me iba a larga de aquí – se bajó del escritorio dispuesto a marcharse cuando Iruka coloco una mano sobre su hombro

 **\- TE QUE-DAS** – le dijo con voz autoritaria

\- Pero Iruka-sensei es ridículo lo que quieren hacerme – reprocho el chico a punto de hacer un berrinche

\- Te quedas, ahora siéntate y espera – el rubio quise decir algo pero al ver la mirada del Chūnin hizo lo que le pidió.

Los nuevos Genin miraban la escena sin entender, había llegado y luego de una pelea entre las fansgirl de Uchiha ocho Anbus aparecieron trayendo consigo a un rubio que no paraba de maldecir y amenazarlos con cortarlos parte por parte y dárselo de comer a los carroñeros, aquellos ninja simplemente ignoraba los insultos y las amenazas de joven solo se quedaron esperando a que su sensei llegara con otro estudiante – extremadamente pálido - , el Chunin parecía conocía al misterioso joven, luego de unas palabras los Anbus se marcharon dejando al rubio molesto ahí, que fue neutralizado por Iruka.

" _Quien es este sujeto"_ Sasuke Uchiha miro al chico que estaba frente a ellos debía ser al menos tres años mayor, el joven de cabello muy corto, su Banda ninja a una simple banda negra. Lleva una chaqueta negra tipo uniforme con la cremallera color naranja y la cual cuenta con varios botones en la cintura y las mangas, además lleva una banda roja con el símbolo Uzumaki en su brazo izquierdo. _"Él no es un ninja ordinario"_

" _Volvió"_ pensó Hinata al reconocer a aquel ninja, jamás olvidaría sus ojos, ni aquellas distintivas marca, sería imposible pues lo había admirado durante casi toda su vida

Iruka empezó a dar su discurso luego de felicitar a todos por aprobar el examen para convertirse en Genin, antes de darle un par de consejo y seguir alentándolo a seguir con sus metas, Naruto solo rodaba los ojos al escuchar aquellos, el Umino quería que los jóvenes no conocería la verdadera naturaleza de ser un Ninja hasta que estuviera en una misión, apoyo su mentó en su mano, si ellos supiera la verdad en estos momento saldrían corriendo a llorarle a su mamá.

\- Bien ahora voy a decir sus nombres y cada uno conocerá a los miembros de su equipo – les dijo tomando la lista

\- Equipos? Como que equipo pensábamos que cada quien iríamos por nuestra cuenta – Naruto busco a la persona que había hablado y no se sorprendió al ver que el que había hablado había sino una chica demasiado arreglada para ser una ninja, parecía que iba a un desfile de moda

\- Bueno verán…

\- Ustedes son Genin que es el rango más bajo entre los ninja realmente creen que le va a dar misiones a un mocoso que acaba de salir de la academia – hablo Naruto con naturalidad – ninguno de ustedes podría sobrevivir solo en una misión aunque sea de Rango "D" o "C" que son las más fáciles, por eso es que se le separar en grupo de tres, los compañeros son compatibles en habilidades o las habilidades de cada uno se complementan... ustedes estarán al cargo de un Jōnin hasta el ascenso de alguno de los miembros a Chūnin. – Explico ganándose la atención de todos - Los Estudiantes de la Academia que no cumplan los requisitos o suspendan, volverán a repetir el último curso dado en la Academia o morirán lo que pase primero, en casos de emergencia cuando la aldea es invadida o atacada, ustedes son enviados a misiones superiores debido a los pocos shinobis disponibles, aunque se sabe que al menos el setenta porciento de los Genin renuncia durante el primer mes o mueren, de igual forma la vida sigue su curso– todo se quedaron el shock ante lo que acaba de decir aquel Ninja

\- Naruto cierra la boca – Iruka lo golpeo con una tabla en la cabeza antes de mirar a su estudiantes la mayoría de las chicas se había puesto pálidas y los chicos no tenían un muy buen aspecto – voy a mencionar a los grupos – murmuro antes de dedicarle una mirada de molesta al chico el cual solo miro por la ventana, no veía el caso de mentirle era mejor decirle la verdad ahora y no más tarde cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde

\- Equipo siete Sai, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha – al escuchar aquel apellido Naruto localizo rápidamente al joven Uchiha el único sobreviviente de aquella masacre, el chico se parecía un poco a Itachi, ambos tenia aquel semblante frio pero en definitiva el menor era una persona solitaria a diferencia de su antiguo compañero de equipo quien siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, su hermanito era una persona soberbia por lo que podía ver y tenía un gran odio en su corazón.

" _Genial Itachi tu hermano te odio"_ pensó el chico, aun extraña a su amigo

\- Equipo ocho Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame – Iruka vio como Naruto desaparecía de su lado y aparecía frente a la heredera del Clan Hyūga, la cual se sorprendió ante la cercanía del chico – Naruto... ¿qué estás haciendo? – le reclamo el Chūnin al ver el atrevimiento de chico

\- Descuida Iruka-sensei nosotros ya nos conocemos no Hyūga-san – hablo sin aparta la mirada de la joven la cual asintió sonrojada – veo que te has convertido en una hermosa Kunoichi… - le susurró al oído antes de desaparecer y aparecer al lado de Iruka

Los Genin se sorprendieron por la velocidad de aquel Ninja en menos de un parpadeo estaba frente a la chica Hyūga y al siguiente volvía a su posición mirando por la ventana,

 _"No me di de cuenta en que se movió"_ Sasuke estaba estupefacto aquel misterioso Ninja se había movido a una velocidad sobre humana sus ojos no pudieron seguir su movimiento, miro a la Hyūga que estaba roja en sus asiento y luego al hombre que estaba siendo retado por su antiguo sensei, él no era un ser normal


	2. Capitulo 2

**Tú me haces feliz**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, pensé que no recibiría ninguno pues es la primera vez que escribo un fics, así que esto emocionada de que haya sido aceptado tan bien, una aclaratoria ante que nada el Kyubi fue encerrado en Naruto hace quince años, así que ninguno de los novatos habían nacido, ellos nacen tres años después que él: Shino, Sakura, tienen los trece mientras que Choji, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai y Hinata tiene doce por ahora, Naruto en la historia tiene quince años pero como todos se graduaron de la Academia en Abril más adelante tendrá los dieciséis años, la categoría bueno aun cuando tengo años leyendo aun no comprendo la diferencia entre "T" y "M" para mí son iguales así q si me explicarían la diferencia se los agradecería, porq en mi opinión es lo mismo**

 **Capítulo 2**

El salón se había quedado en silencio nada hablaba ni respiraba aquel solo miraban a aquel extraño ninja, aun cuando parecía ser solo tres años mayor que ellos, Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima había algo en aquel chico que le resultaba familia, pero no lograba saber él que.

\- Bien el Equipo diez estarán Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chōji Akimichi - hablo Iruka, Ino se lamentó el grupo en que le había tocado, no solo era los hijos de los amigos de su padre sino también que estaban con el gordo que solo tragaba, mientras que su querido Sasuke estaba con la frentona. - Bien luego del almuerzo conocerá a sus sensei mientras debería de presentarse al Jōnin Élite - el rubio quien solo rodó los ojos - Él es Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto estará trabajando con cada equipo durante un largo tiempo- señalando al joven

\- Disculpe Iruka-sensei ¿quiere decir que él será nuestro sensei? - pregunto Sakura mirando al chico con desconfianza

\- El será…

\- Escúchenme que solo lo voy a decir una vez - interrumpió Naruto girando a ver a los estudiante - primero yo estoy aquí contra mi voluntad así que les será claro, no me fastidien ni se metan en mi camino si es que no quieren morir, los que logren pasar la prueba y se queden como Genin - mirando a los nueve chicos que él estaba seguro que aprobarían - solo obligado les enseñare algo - expreso con frialdad tras decir eso se esfumo en una nube de humo

 _"Naruto"_ pensó el hombre con triste, a pesar de que el chico había madurado, esa madure hizo que su corazón se volviera frío, no permitiendo que nadie se le acercara, la partida de Itachi lo había afectado más de lo que él Umino hubiera imagino

Hinata entristeció al ver como aquel chico se marchaba, los recuerdo que tenia de aquel joven era diferente, él había sido un joven bromista con una gran sonrisa en su rostro plasmada en su rostro, siempre entrenaba desde el alba hasta el anochecer cuando no estaba fuera de la aldea, cuando se encontraba por casualidad, él le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de regalarle una golosina antes de marcharse, el chico de ahora no era él mismo eso hacía que su corazón quisiera romperse.

.

.

Durante el almuerzo desde el tejado el rubio noto que los Genin se había agrupado según sus equipos, al menos tenían la intención de conocerse pensaba el rubio al ver aquellos novatos, aunque era una lástima pues solo nueve de ellos continuarían con la carrera Ninja, diviso al trio Ino-Shika-Cho, el Nara estaba acostaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras el Akimichi se atragantaba de comida y la Yamanaka peleaba con ambos.

 _"Son iguales a sus padres_ " pensó con burla, había tenía la oportunidad de ver a sus padres trabajar juntos en una misión y quería enfrentarse a ellos, pero estos novatos tendrán que entrenar mucho para llegar al nivel de sus progenitores, tal vez en unos veinte años más llegaría a ese nivel. En las banca estaba el equipo ocho, al parecer la pequeña Hyūga no había cambiado seguía siendo dulce y amable con todos, los tres chicos estaban comiendo un pequeño banquete que heredera del Clan había hecho para ellos, la chica desde lejos se notaba avergonzada, pero trataba de hablar con el chico Inuzuka quien parecía demasiado excitado al comer, el Aburame se encontraba un poco más alejado mirando un hormiguero _"Típico de los Aburame, me pregunto si el joven realmente está al nivel de un Genin o un_ Chūnin _"_ el clan de ese chico era uno de los más noble de la Aldea pero también era uno de los misterioso, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a ninguno de los miembros de dicho clan, pero Itachi le había contado historia sobre aquellos Ninja que desde su nacimiento coexistían junto con los insectos y era capaz de utilizarlos a su voluntad, cuando le dijo al Uchiha que quería tener una pelea contra ellos, él lo había golpeado antes de advertirle que jamás hiciera enojar a ningún miembro de aquel Clan, nuevamente miro a la Hyūga, realmente era una chica muy partícula, cuando la conoció ella solo tenía tres años y el seis, la pequeña había sufrido un trauma luego de que intentaran secuestrarla, lo que hizo que ella se volviera un poco retraída, tímida y por boca de ella sabía que la pobre sufría por sus ojos, aunque a él le gustaban esos ojos.

\- Creo que ella tiene los ojos más hermosos que he conocido - murmuro, busco al equipo siete solo rodó los ojos al ver como aquella chica pelirosa parecía un perrito rogando por algo de atención al Uchiha - al menos en eso es igual a Itachi - recordó que en el paso el moreno siempre atraía las mirada de todas las chicas fueran niñas o mujeres mayores, lejos de ellos se encontraba Sai el cual estaba concentrando en su lectura

\- ¿Que te parecen los nuevos novatos? - pregunto Kakashi apareciendo a su lado

\- Son una cuerda de idiota - respondió sin darle la menor atención al hombre - pero tiene mucho talento

\- Lo sé - Kakashi se apoyó en la baranda a su lado - entrenare a Sasuke para que pueda despertar y dominar su Sharingan

\- Me lo imaginaba puesto que tu posees uno - mirándolo de reojo - pero que vas a ser con aquellos dos chicos - señalando con la cabeza a la chica y al otro chico

\- Tú te encargaras de su entrenamiento - afirmo el Jōnin. Naruto solo suspiro antes de ver a aquellos chicos

\- Morirán bajo mi tutela y lo sabes - le recordó, Kakashi solo sonrió colocando su mano en la cabeza del rubio

\- Eso jamás pasara, lo sabes puesto que nunca nadie ha muerto bajo tu cargo - el rubio solo bufo, pero no dijo nada - Itachi querría que hiciera amigos

\- Tengo amigos - gruño con molestia, en teoría él había tenido un gran amigo quien se largó luego de a ver hecho lo que hizo sin darle explicación alguna

\- Amigos que no sean adultos, solo tienes quince años Naruto desde que te convertirte en Genin a los cinco años solo convivías con Itachi quien era tres años mayor que tú, poco a poco empezaste a tratarnos a Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Yamato, Ibiki, Anko y a mí, sin contar a los dueños de Ichiraku Ramen pero nunca con niños de tu edad, te convertiste en un adulto antes de que siquiera pudiera convertirte en niño - alboroto tu cabello - por eso el tercero te dio como misión entrenar a los nueve novatos de este año

\- No quiero ser un niño, tengo que traer a Itachi de regreso - murmuro alejándose del ninja copia - deberías de replantearte tu idea de entrenar exclusivamente a Sasuke - cambio de tema miro al hombre - esa chica tiene una fuerza oculta similar a Tsunade Obachan y ese chico es un caso peculiar - miro a ambos Genin - yo no les daría la espalda a ninguno de ellos, al menos no hasta conocer su verdadero poder

\- Pero tú lo estás haciendo ahora - inquirió al ver al joven marcharse

\- Solo no quiero atraeros a la oscuridad - con pesar mirar al Jōnin - ellos tienen un futuro muy diferente al mío - apretó con fuerza su ropa en el lugar en donde estaba el sello de Kyūbi

\- Antes de no pensabas así - recordando a aquel niño hiperactivo que solo Itachi podía controlar

\- Pero ya no soy aquel iluso niño - levanto la mirada al cielo - ustedes lo han dicho he madurado

Kakashi lo vio partir pensando en que podía hacer para que aquel niño volviera, aunque el mundo Shinobi se necesitaba personas de corazón frío para realizar ciertas misiones, aquellos que eran cercanos a aquel rubio se arrepentía de a verlo hecho madura de una forma tan drástica, la marcha de Itachi volvió aquel niño dulce e inocente en una ser frío y sin emociones, por eso el tercero tomo la decisión de dejarle a cargo a los nueve novato, tenía la intención de que si el joven Ninja pasaba tiempo con aquellos novatos que solo eran tres años menores que él, volvería a ser él de antes.

.

.

Tres horas después el equipo Siete se encontraba en el salón de clases esperando a que llegara su sensei, aun así no había señales de vida, los otros grupos ya se había retirado junto con sus Jōnin hacia dos horas atrás, pero ellos aún seguían ahí, para Sasuke no paso desperdiciada la mirada que le dieron otros Shinobi cuando entraban y se marchaban con sus estudiantes, esa mirada como de condolencia e empatía.

\- Vaya así que aún siguen aquí - Sasuke miro a su lado derecho en donde el rubio de aquella mañana estaba cómodamente sentado con los pies sobre el escritorio

 _"Desde cuando está ahí"_ pensó sorprendió, no lo había sentido llegar y mucho menos sentarse a su lado

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - pregunto Sakura sorprendida de ver aquel joven luego de lo que había dicho en la mañana

\- Ya conocí a los otros "Novatos" y ustedes son el último grupo que me falta - respondió con simpleza - conociendo a Kakashi-sensei como lo conozco, me imaginaba que ustedes aun estarían aquí

\- ¿Usted conoce a quienes serán nuestro sensei? - Naruto miro a Sai con él ceño fruncido aquella sonrisa falsa lo incomodaba

\- Hemos hechos misiones juntas - respondió alejando la mirada del chico

\- ¿Cómo es nuestro Sensei? ¿Es una gran Ninja?, ¿sus técnicas son espectaculares?, ¿tiene idea de cómo será nuestro entrenamiento? - las preguntas de aquella joven no dejaron de llegar, el rubio solo hizo una mueca antes de decidir si responder o no

\- Pues Kakashi-sensei si es un gran ninja - pensativo, recordando las veces en que trabajaron juntos, aun le sorprendían sus habilidades claro con el Sharingan podía copiar cualquier técnica, aun tenia curiosidad sobre cuando Justu estaban bajo su control - como sensei no tengo ni idea de cómo es, nunca le he conocido a ningún equipo, aunque yo me fui de la aldea hace cinco años así que muchas cosas pudieron cambiar en ese tiempo y…

\- ¿Hace cinco años? ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Sakura no estaba interesada en conocer aquel chico odioso, pero al saber que tenía cinco años lejos de la aldea su curiosidad creció

\- Estamos abril así que tengo quinces años - los tres se sorprendieron, Sakura hizo cuentas mentalmente antes de volver a preguntar

\- Tenia diez años cuando se fue, apenas se había graduado como Genin eso quiere decir que se convirtió en Jōnin hace poco - Naruto solo se río ante aquella respuesta, luego lo pensó mejor ellos apenas se estaban graduando de como Genin tenían doce y trece años era normal que pensara que él se había graduado a los diez

\- Eres inteligente niña pero estas equivoca - se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta donde estaba la chica - yo me convertir en Jōnin a los diez años lo hubiera hecho antes pero me encontraba entrenando

\- ¿Diez años? pero si tiene quinces lo que significa que…

\- Yo me gradué como Genin a los cinco años - los tres se quedaron sin palabras, un niño de cinco años se había graduado como Genin eso era imposible

Sakura entonces recordó los rumores que había en la Academia sobre dos jóvenes eminencia quienes se había graduado a una corta edad, el primero era Kakashi Hatake quien fue el primer Genin con cinco años de salir de la Academia, luego de muchos años otros niño se graduado era descrito como un verdadero genio entre genio, aunque luego traiciono a la aldea matando a todos su clan exceptuando a Sasuke Uchiha - miro de reojo al chico que le gusta quien tenía el ceño fruncido - el otro joven o mejor dicho el otro niño que se graduó el mismo año que Itachi, era un tal Naruto Uzumaki..., la pelirosa vio a la persona que estaba frente a ella espantada

\- Usted... Usted es aquel chico a quien apodaron Kyūbi - señala con voz ahogada

-... - Naruto hizo una mueca al escuchar nuevamente aquel apodo, luego de su graduación todos lo había llamado el Kyūbi, los niños que había escuchado aquella palabra pensaron que era un apodo gracioso, lo que ellos no sabían era que sus profesores lo llamaron así porque creían que había sido el Kyūbi quien le enseño el Jutsu Clones de sombra, pero no pensaba aclarar ese error - Así es

\- Usted estaba con el escuadrón cuando atacaron la sede de los Anbus Raíz - Sai miro al joven recordándolo, él había sido el que lo rescato aquella noche hace seis años atrás

\- Así es... - Naruto vio al joven Uchiha lanzarse contra él con un Kunai en mano, antes de que siquiera se acercara a él, una sombra paso a su lado deteniendo al pelinegro

-... - Sasuke se quedó quieto al sentir el Kunai sobre la parte posterior de su cuello, el cuchillo que había sacado se lo arrebataron y ahora lo estaba usando en su contra

\- Sasuke Uchiha creo que no te han enseñado a no atacar a un inocente - le dijo la persona que lo detuvo, miro por encima de su hombro a un hombre de cabello plateado

\- Kakashi-sensei pude a verlo detenido - el chico ni les prestó atención a recién llegado seguía mirando a la pelirosa

\- Por eso fue que tuve que intervenir antes - Kakashi libero a Sasuke pero se quedó con su Kunai - Sasuke no vuelvas a levantar tu Kunai a un miembro de tu propio equipo - amenazo al Uchiha

\- Él es el compañero de equipo de ese traidor - Mirando al rubio con odio, como si frente a él estuviera su propio hermano, el rubio solo rodó los ojos

\- Kakashi-sensei porque no vamos a fuera para que usted pueda conocer a su nuevo equipo? - el rubio quería salir de ahí antes de que se lanzara sobre el aquel mocoso y le rompiera la cara por llamar traído a Itachi, aunque todos dijeran eso él jamás lo creería

\- Si es lo mejor - tomo al Uchiha por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta afuera, debía evitar que el Uchiha terminara mal herido por atacar al Uzumaki por hablar mal de su hermano mayor.

Una vez en la terraza de la Academia Kakashi analizo la situación, Sakura miraba a Sasuke como si fuera el centro de su universo, el Uchiha la ignoraba pues veía al rubio que estaba a su lado con odio y con ganadas de asesinarlo, Sai estaba concentrado en su libro ignorando a todos y Naruto los ignoraba a todos ellos, ese no era un buen inicio

\- Bien pues creo que es mejor presentarnos - Kakashi miro a sus Genin al menos lo eran por ahora si no lograba aprobar su prueba volverían a la Academia

\- ¿Cómo haremos eso sensei? - pregunto la Haruno apartando la mirada de Sasuke por un momento

\- Pues digan sus gusto la cosa que les molestas y sus aspiraciones esas cosas – sin entusiasmo

\- ¿Por qué no nos da un ejemplo sensei? - al parecer solo la Haruno hablaba en el equipo siete

\- Pues mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, la cosas que me gustan... mmm no se... las que me disgustan... serian muchas y mis aspiraciones... no se - Naruto tosió con fuerza ocultando su risa, los Genin se quedaron sin saber que pensar - Naruto hazlo tú - el susodicho lo miro con molestia antes de suspirar

\- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el Ramen y probar todo tipo de Ramen, odio el tiempo de esperar en que se calienta y aquellos que se atreven a juzgar a otros sin saber sus razones para ser así - desafió al Uchiha con la mirada – mis aspiraciones – se subió a la barandilla antes de darle la espalda a los Genin – Voy a ser el próximo Hokage y todos me miraran con admiración y respecto, traer a mi amigo de regreso a la aldea – inclino la cabeza a instante en Kunai rozaba su mejilla, no tuvo que volteo a ver quién había sido

\- Soy Uchiha Sasuke mis gusto no les interesas, lo que me disgusta – miro a rubio frente a él que esquivo su Kunai sin problema - que les importa, no tengo una aspiración mi deseo vengar a mi clan y acabar con el causante de su desaparición

Kakashi tuvo que agarrar al rubio por su chaleco para evitar que ambos Shinobi terminara agarrados a los golpes, temía más por Sasuke que por Naruto, el rubio podía golpearlo hasta sacarle toda la mierda al Uchiha dejándolo inconsciente durante un largo tiempo, pero eso solo haría que el otro se sintiera aún más resentido con él, cuando se presentaron Sai y Sakura ambos Jōnin solo rodaron los ojos, el primero mintió con ganas mostrándole a todos una gran y falsa sonrisa y la segunda no dejaba de mirar al Uchiha, tras unas cuantas palabras quedo en encontrarse mañana en la mañana a las cinco de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento siete

.

.

Caminaba por las calles sin prestarle atención a nadie, al parecer ningún se había dado cuenta de su verdadera identidad por lo que podía caminar sin tener que estar alertad a cada momento, encontró el lugar que estaba buscando y sonrió al ver que no estaba demasiado lleno.

\- Viejo he regresado - hablo entrenando al negocio con una gran sonrisa

-... - Ayame miro al rubio que acaba de entrar no logro reconocer, lo miro con detenimiento notando casi al instante aquellas marca en sus mejillas - Naru-chan - chillo dándole la vuelta al mesón para abrazar al rubio

\- Ayame-neechan basta - se quejó sonrojado antes las muestra de cariño de aquella mujer, era una de las pocas personas que lo abrazaba

\- Pero que dices hace casi cinco años que no sabíamos nada de ti - le reclamo Teuchi apuntándole con el cucharon

\- Lo siento viejo, pero me fui a entrenar lejos de la aldea, recién regrese hace una semana - contesto el rubio

\- Una semana y hasta ahora te apareces por aquí - volvió a reclamarlo - mocoso de demonio debiste de venir aquí desde que llegaste, hay que limpiar ese paladar tuyo

Naruto y Ayame solo sonrieron, la chica volvió a su lugar y le entrego al chico un gran tazón de Ramen, el Uzumaki babeo al oler aquel exquisito platillo, había comido Ramen antes pero ningún tenía el mismo saber que los de Ichikaru Ramen, el primer bocado le hizo gemir de emoción, acabo el primer tazón en menos de cinco minutos, plato tras plato fueron puesto cada vez que uno se acaba luego de un par de horas el chico decidió irse había hablado y comido tanto que ya estaba agotado, era de noche pero decidió caminar en vez de ir la oficina del Hokage debía hablar algo importante con el viejo, además así bajaría la comida sentía que alguien lo estaba siguiendo desde que salió de la Academia

 _ **Es esa niña otra vez -**_ le dijo su compañero _**\- Al parecer va a seguir acosándonos**_

 **\- Hyūga-san no nos acosa, solo nos admira** \- la defendió el rubio, ocho años atrás noto que alguien lo seguía a donde quisiera que iba, cuando le comento a Itachi que iba a enfrentarlo este le dijo que la persona que lo seguía no era porque quería hacerle daño sino porque lo admiraba

 _ **Admiración claro, por eso te seguía hasta cuando ibas a los termas -**_ se burló el Kyūbi antes de mostrarles escena de la chica siguiendo a todos lados

 _ **\- Por favor es una niña inocente, por supuesto que cree que soy un buen ejemplo a seguir, todos los de su clan son una malditos cara de culo, ella me ve como un dios o algo así**_ \- Kurama solo se rio antes los aire de grandeza que tenía aquel rubio - _**Cierra la boca saco de pulga, porque no te vas a dormir**_

 _ **Lo hare, pero déjame decirte algo, ella ya ha madurado si crees que es una niña ahora imagínate como será en unos tres años más -**_ tras eso le mostro una imagen con los cambios que había tenido la joven Hyūga, la cual en el pasado vestía ropa un poco holgada, hasta que él le dijo que era más practico usar menos ropa ahora usaba una blusa sin mangas tipo kimono de color lavanda oscuro, atado con un obi color purpura oscuro mostrando el inicio de lo que se consideraría un gran busco, un pantalón corto azul marino, calzas negras translucidas que dejan ver parte de su muslo, cambio sus sandalias por unas largas botas negras, había dejado su cabello crecer ahora le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda **(N.A: La ropa que ella usa al final de Naruto Shippune dos años después de la cuarta guerra)** \- _**Creo que se tomó muy enserio tu recomendación de que se dejara crecer el cabello**_

 _ **\- Eso no es mi culpa**_ – reprocho – _**solo le dije que las chicas con cabello largo se veían más lindas no es la gran cosa**_

 _ **Para ella si, antes usaba su cabello corto -**_ se burló nuevamente

Naruto maldijo en voz baja su compañero no lo iba a dejar tranquilo, aunque no iba a negarlo la Hyūga se veía mucho más hermosa ahora que hace cinco años atrás, se golpeó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, era una niña de doce años por el amor de dios no debía pensar así de ella, si Hiashi lo escuchase le cerraría todos sus Tenketsu y esa mierda dolía como la madre, el líder de Clan Hyūga aun lo seguía odiando luego de aquel inconveniente hace 12 años atrás, si lo viera aunque sea cerca de su hija lo mataría sin el menor remordimiento, pero…

 _"Pensándolo bien necesitare la ayuda de Hinata para encontrar ese lugar"_ reconsidero su idea de ir solo a la oficina Hokage, se detuvo a mitad de camino

\- Rayos se supone que debo ir a la torre del viejo – hablo en voz alta – si voy solo capas y me vuelvan a encerrar – fingió molestia – si tan solo fuera con alguien él no haría nada raro – volvió a decir en voz alta, rogando que la chica Hyūga se colmara y saliera de su escondite

.

.

Hinata siguió aquel chico desde que salió de la Academia había esperado hablar con él, pero su miedo y timidez se lo habían impedido, desde que conoció a aquel chico sintió como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, si tal vez no era algo normal, pero así era, cuando lo vio la primera vez gritándolos a todos que él se iba a convertir en Hokage cuando fuera grande, logro ganarse su atención en aquel entonces él solo tenía cinco años y ella solo dos pero ese momento fue mágico, por eso lo seguía a donde fuera que iba, a una temprana edad lograba escarparse de su casa que era una de las mejor resguarda solo para ir a verlo entrenar, meses después de aquel encuentro lo vio luciendo su banda ninja algo que la dejo sin hablar porque aquel niño solo era tres años mayor que ella, entreno arduamente para convertirse en Ninja pensado que así podía estar más cerca de él, ahora había cumplido su sueño era una Genin aún no lograba estar a su nivel, pero al menos podría verlo durante sus entrenamientos, siempre y cuando lograra continuar su camino ninja.

Al verlo detenerse a mitad de camino le hizo entrar en pánico, pensó que la había descubierto pero al verlo hablar solo respiro aliviada, entonces escucho que dijo que no quería ir solo a la ver al Hokage, esa era su oportunidad de conocerlo un poco, la mansión Hokage estaba un poco lejos pero si lo suficiente como para que se tardaran en llegar, tenía miedo quería salir pero sus piernas no le respondía, su corazón latía a mil por hora si no salía ahora se arrepentiría, respiro profundamente antes de salir de su escondite

\- Dis.. Disculpa – susurro en voz baja, se mordió el labio con la cabeza agachada dándose cuenta de que él no la escucharía

\- Oh eres Hyūga-san – lo escucho decir cerca de ella, levanto la mira para verlo a pocos centímetros de ella – ¿estas muy lejos de tu casa no? – el distrito Hyūga no estaba en esa dirección

\- Es... es… decidí caminar un poco – murmuro abajando la mirada avergonzada

\- Ya veo – el pareció creerlo o eso es lo que pensaban – Oye quieres acompañarme a un lugar - sus palabras se atorraron en su garganta emocionada de caminar a su lado, así que solo asintió – bien andando tu será mi guardaespaldas, si el viejo intenta algo me ayudara si – supo que él estaba sonriendo por lo que asintió

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio, la chica sentía que ahora mismo podía morir y lo haría con una gran sonrisa, estaba caminando al lado de aquel chico quien siempre ha admirado, no era una tonta desde hacía mucho sus sentimiento hacia aquel rubio cambiaron aun cuando solo tenía doce años, tuvo madurado más rápido para así tomar el lugar de su madre tras su muerte, lo que sentía por aquel joven Shinobi no era admiración sino algo mucho más grande y fuerte aunque no se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta dentro de ella comprendía que aun cuando podía ser madura, para el resto seguía siendo una niña.

\- Por cierto Hyūga-san puedo llamarte por tu nombre – la chica lo miro emociona

\- Hai – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

 _"Demonios debería ser ilegal sonreír de esa manera"_ pensó el chico sintiéndose avergonzado, la chica tenía una sonrisa tan pura y angelical que lo hacía estremecer, iba a tener problemas a partir de ahora


	3. Capitulo 3

**Tú me haces feliz**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, no quiero hacer capítulos muy largo, aunque a veces siento que a las historias le falta más y más, pero no quiero hacerlo muy tedioso, agradezco sus RR realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo aun cuando no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, trato de evitar los errores ortográficos y mejorar mi redacción, por eso empecé a leer los capi anteriores y me di cuenta que tenía un par de incongruencia puesto que Naruto se convirtió en Jōnin a los 10 años y en el capi anterior había puesto que a los 11, y en este capi había colocado a los 13, no me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle por lo que me disculpo de antemano, voy a estar más al pendiente para evitar esos desvaríos.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Naruto y Hinata se mantuvieron en silencio cuando entraron a la oficina del Tercer Hokage, el cual se sorprendió al verlo entrar juntos, frunció el ceño el rubio no podía a verle dicho a la joven Hyūga sobre aquel evento o si, miro al rubio quien solo le dedico una sonrisa, se sintió aliviado al ver que no le había dicho nada, habían guardado el secreto solo porque Hiashi se negaba rotundamente a aceptar la verdad.

\- Naruto me sorprender volver a verte por aquí tan rápido y más aún acompañado – miro a Hinata antes de sonreírle, en realidad no imaginaba que el rubio se parecía tan rápido por su oficina al no hasta mañana

\- Si viejo lo que pasa es que quiero comprar un terreno – Hinata y Sarutobi se sorprendieron, Naruto busco su mochila la cual estaba en el sofá cerca del escritorio del Hokage

\- Naruto tu apartamento sigue igual de cómo lo dejaste hace cinco años cuando partirte a tu entrenamiento – le dijo el Tercero, el personalmente se había encargado de que todas las semanas alguien de su confianza se encargara de la limpieza

\- Lo sé, pero tengo muchas cosas, no entraran en un espacio tan reducido, no sería gratis obviamente pienso comprarlo – comento, saco un sobre blanco de su mochila para luego entregárselo

\- Entiendo aun así… - empezó a decirle tomando el sobre y lo abrió al ver la cifra escrita en aquel cheque se quedó pasmado, miro al chico y luego el pergamino – Naruto esta cantidad de dinero es… - aun cuando él se encontraba fuera de la Aldea si era necesario le enviaba a ser una que otra misión en secreto muchas de ellas de Rango "A" o "S", pero ni con todas las misiones juntas el joven lograría reunir tal suma a menos… – estuviste haciendo misiones para otra Aldea – cuestiono frunciendo el ceño, Jiraya no le hubiera permitido hacer tal cosa, pero su antiguo estudiante no era muy responsable.

\- Descuida viejo no fui un doble Ninja – lo tranquilizo, se sentó en el sofá le hizo señas a la chica de que se sentara a su lado y esta lo hizo sin rechistar – aunque me vi involucrado en un problema que tuve que resolver – vio que el hombre quiso saber más de asunto – me encontraba cerca del País de los Demonios y una Hime-sama llamada Shion necesitaba que la ayudara, al final logre salvar a todos y como premio me dieron esa cantidad de Ryō

\- Naruto esta suma de dinero equivale a unas 50 misiones de Rango "S" – el hombre seguía sorprendido por aquel exagerado monto

\- Que te puedo decir según ella salve al mundo de un problema mucho mayor para un futuro - restándole importancia, aun cuando solo destruyo a un demonio, aquella mujer le entrego aquella cantidad de dinero - antes de que se me olvide – saco otro sobre y se lo entrego al hombre – este es para la Aldea, puesto que fue un ninja de Konoha quien la ayuda ella dijo que debía pagarle a la Aldea también.

Sarutobi tome el sobre sintiendo curiosidad por ver que le había dado a ellos, Naruto no había sido enviado para realizar ninguna misión así que no estaba esperando ningún pago por parte de ellos, abrió el sobre al ver la cifra su nariz empezó a sangrar, la joven Hyūga corrió a auxiliarlo preocupada al ver al hombre desmayado en su asiento, el rubio por su parte se quedó en su lugar, recordó el percance que lo llevo al país de los Demonios, había escuchado rumores de un ninja poseedor del Sharingan estaba cerca de aquella zona, pensando de que era posible de que se tratara de Itachi se dirigió a ese lugar, nunca antes había estado por aquellos lares, fue interesante y encontró varios objetos que podrían ser de ayuda para la Aldea, también se encontró con una chica malcriada pero solitaria llamada Shion su familia eran monjes y Sacerdotisas, que tenía como propósito vigilar a un demonio que podría destruir la vida como la conocían, la pobre chica paso todo su vida pensando que moriría en cualquier momento, pero cuando el apareció sus visiones había cambiado ahora veía como todos se salvaban gracias a él, al final la visión de la chica se había hecho realidad, él tuvo que salvar su trasero y a todos, no fue una pelea fácil pero lo había logrado con solo dos costillas rotas, su pulmón izquierdo a punto de colapsar, su pierna derecha casi destrozada y una docena de moretones, aun cuando le había dicho a aquella mujer que no era necesario ningún pago de su parte, ella había insistido a él le había dado una pequeña fortuna y otra fortuna a la Aldea, acepto el pago para Konoha ese dinero ayudaría en caso de emergencia.

\- Oye Ojiichan con lo de mi terreno crees que me lo pueda dar ahora mismo – hablo Naruto luego de que el Hokage se hubiera recuperado

\- Aquí tienes Naruto-kun – Hinata le entrego una taza de Té, el chico le agradeció el gesto provocando que la chica se sonrojara – Hokage-sama – entregándole otra taza al hombre que se veía más recuperado, la chica volvió a su lugar al lado del rubio

\- Comprendo tus razones, pero sabes que entregarte un terreno es algo difícil el consejo civil tiene que dar su aprobación para la construcción de una nueva casa, aunque yo diera la autorización ellos deben de dar su aprobación – luego del ataque del Kyubi muchas casas y edificios fueron gravemente dañadas, se llegó al acuerdo de que el consejo Civil seria quienes aprobarían o rechazarían las nuevas construcciones, lo que debía de ser solo durante unos meses se convirtió en años, ahora los civiles eran los que daban su aprobación de dar o negar los terrenos

\- Me había olvidado de ellos – Naruto maldijo su mala suerte, si debía esperar por la aprobación del consejo civil tenía todas las de perder

\- Eto... ¿y que ahí del terreno Uzumaki? – la pregunta de Hinata logro atraer la mirada de ambos hacia ella, solo bajo la mirada nerviosa de ser el centro de atención

\- ¿De qué terrenos hablas Hinata-chan? – la chica casi se desmayó al oír como el rubio la llamaba.

\- No había pensado en eso – Pensó en voz alta el Hokage

\- ¿Ojiichan de que terreno estaban hablando? – pregunto impaciente

\- Que tal vez tengamos un terreno para ti y el consejo civil no tendría que intervenir – comento el hombre, Naruto sonrió ante esa idea si no tenían que enfrentarse a aquellos idiota entonces él lo aceptaría – solo hay un pequeño inconveniente

\- Y ese es?

\- Otosan deberá dar el permiso – explico la Hyūga

Naruto solo se golpeó la frente con su mano derecha, si tenía que enfrentarse a alguien preferiría mil veces que fuera al consejo civil al menos a ellos podría torturarlos un poco, en cambio con Hiashi Hyūga sería un caso diferente y él serie el que sufriera, ese hombre lo odiaba y no iba a cambiar de parecer ni aunque pasara mil años, levanto la mirada al ver a la joven Hyūga se notaba preocupada, ella no tenía la culpa de que su padre no quisiera aceptar la verdad… entonces tuvo una gran idea que lo hizo sonreír maliosamente

\- Hinata-chan tu eres la heredera del Clan Hyūga verdad – tomando las manos de la chica

\- Hai – respondió azorada

\- Ese terreno que dices está dentro de tu propiedad – la chica estaba a punto de desmayarse, por lo que asintió – bien entonces está decidido, Ojiisan dame los papeles de la propiedad puedo entrar al recinto Hyūga

\- Naruto acaso vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a ser – Sarutobi solo negó con la cabeza cuando el joven le guiño un ojo – iré contigo así Hiashi no hará nada que pueda ser mortal para ti – aviso el hombre tomando su sombrero junto con un pergamino – por cierto es mejor que dejaras de deslumbra a Hinata no creo que su corazón lo tolere mucho – le aconsejo viendo como el chico alzaba a la joven la cual se había desmayado

\- Creo que estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo no, al fin y al cabo de acuerdo a las tradición de Clan Senju ella es mi prometida – aparto el cabello del rostro de la chica

\- Una tradición que Hiashi no acepta – le recordó

\- Que no lo acepte no significa que vaya a cambiar las cosas, él es tradicional por eso es que aún no ha buscado ninguna posible marido para ella – gracias a sus contacto estaba al tanto de los Omiai que el Hyūga había rechazado con el pasar de los años, puesto que legalmente Hinata Hyūga estaba comprometida con él, al menos que ambos estén dispuesto a romper dicho compromiso

\- ¿No habías dicho que ni ibas a seguir aquella absurda tradición? – inquirió con la ceja levantada

\- Dije que no iba a interponerme en los sentimientos de ella, si ella se enamorada de alguien obviamente yo no interferiré, pero si los Hyūga quieren forzarla a hacer algo en contra de sus deseo yo intervendré – el deseaba que la joven que estaba en sus brazos fuera feliz, por eso no había ejercido su derecho como prometido de la joven, le había dado toda la libertad a la chica podía enamorarse de quien ella deseara siempre y cuando nadie se atreviera a lastimarla.

.

.

Quince minutos más tardes los tres cruzaron la entrada del distrito Hyūga, Hinata aún se sentía un poco avergonzada por a verse desmayado en la oficina del Hokage y ser cargada por su amor platónico casi provoco que la joven sufriera otro desmayo pero logro controlarse, así que una vez superado su vergüenza guio al Hokage y a su acompañante hasta su casa, Naruto hablaba con el Hokage pero no perdía ningún detalle de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaban por llegar a la casa principal, cuando noto a lo lejos una colina.

\- Esa colina es el Terreno Uzumaki – le dijo Hinata al chico

\- ¿Esta dentro del territorio Hyūga? – miro a la chica quien desvió la mirada con la mejilla sonrojadas

\- Esta en los límites – murmuro con nerviosismo – es más fácil llegar si se cruza por el distrito Hyūga, pero si rodeas el distrito tardaría el doble de tiempo en llegar – Naruto miro a su alrededor aun cuando el distrito Hyūga era uno de los mas grande clanes, el llegar hasta aquí desde la Mansión Hokage era de unos quince minutos, si rodeara el distrito tardaría más tiempo

\- Ya veo entonces nos veremos mucho más seguido de ahora en adelante – le dedico una gran sonrisa a la joven, Hinata se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para evitar desmayarse, pero su cabeza estaba dando vuelta

" _Que parte de no deslumbra a la chica no entendió"_ pensó el hombre al ver como la joven está aborde del desfallecimiento, gracias al cielo llegaron a su destino, la chica dio un paso para abrirles la puerta pero esta se abrió mostrando a un Hiashi un poco molesto

\- Llegas tardes Hinata – le dijo a la joven sin darse percatarse de su presencia

\- Lo siento Otosan pero…

\- Hey Hiashi-san como te va – Naruto dio un paso adelante evitando que el hombre regañara a la chica

Hiashi volteo a ver al joven como si hubiera escuchado al mismo demonio, Naruto solo sonrió tocando el hombro de la chica.

\- Entramos Hinata-chan – la pelinegra asintió feliz, paso al lado de su padre sin mostrarse timida ni nerviosa.

Hiashi frunció el ceño la actitud tímida y retraída de su hija había desapareció, ahora estaba feliz y sonrojada al estar cerca de aquel idiota, eso no le gustaba para nada, había hecho todo para que su hija no se topara con aquel chico, era imposible que solo unos minutos junto y su hija hubiera caído encaprichada por aquel sujeto. Quería impedirle el paso a su casa, pero el Hokage se encontraba a su lado y si hacia eso sería mal visto, por lo que tragándose su molestia lo dejo entrar.

Una vez en el salón Hinata les sirvió una taza de Té a todos antes de sentarse al lado de su padre mientras el Hokage y rubio estaban frente a ellos, la pobre chica no se había dado cuenta de la mirada que su progenitor le daba al rubio, ni como el chico se burlaba del hombre cuando rozaba las manos, sus hombros o le sonreía e ella.

\- Disculpe la pregunta Hokage-sama, pero a que debemos el honor de su visita? – Hiashi ignoro al rubio y centro toda su atención en él líder de la Aldea

\- En realidad Naruto tiene una petición para usted – señalando al joven, el hombre tuvo que tragarse un insulto y miro al Jōnin con ganas de asesinarlo

\- Vera Hiashi-sama, como sabrá estuve fuera durante cinco largos años – por supuesto que estaba al corriente de eso, él había estado más que feliz cuando el chico se fue a entrenar – durante mi tiempo fuera logre acumular una gran cantidad de objetos personales, ahora necesito una casa más grande pues no entrarían en mi apartamento, pero ambos sabemos que para obtener una casa necesito del permiso del consejo civil y ellos obviamente se van a negar – El Hyūga entendiendo de inmediato por donde iba las cosas

\- ¡Quieres el terreno Uzumaki que se encuentra dentro de nuestros límites! – afirmo el hombre.

\- Correcto, creo que ese terreno le pertenecía a mi madre o me equivoco? – el Hyūga no pudo negarlo, luego de que Kushina Uzumaki se casara decidió que el terreno se le entregara a Clan Hyūga como pago por su ayuda durante los años que vivió en Konoha, pero nadie nunca quiso aceptar aquel lugar, ya que por derecho le pertenecía a los Uzumaki

\- Kushina-sama era tu madre – Hinata miro al rubio frente a ella sorprendida, su madre le había contado historias sobre aquella Gran Kunoichi que lograba destruir a un grupo de Ninja solo por diversión, eso le dio origen a su apodo de la Habanera Sangrienta

\- Dettabeyo – respondió con una gran sonrisa

-… - Hiashi tosió con molestia, Hinata volteo a ver a su padre confundida – Uzumaki – escupió molesto – aunque ese terreno es suyo por derecho fue estipulado que solo se le entregaría cuando fuera un Anbus o se casara lo que pasara primero – recalco

\- Obviamente ambos sabemos que soy oficialmente un Anbu desde hace dos años atrás – Hiashi maldijo en voz baja, Naruto quiso molestar más al hombre por lo que saco el pergamino que lo acreditaba como Anbu, Hiashi no tomo el pergamino pero Hinata sintió curiosidad, pidió permiso a su padre con la mirada antes de tomar el pergamino, al abrió una máscara de zorro apareció y cayó en sus piernas

\- ¿Por qué dijeron que eras un Jōnin? – le pregunto al joven con la máscara en sus manos

\- Porque me degradaron a Jōnin para entrenarlos a ustedes – bufo molesto, aunque luego sonrió al ver como Hiashi escupía él Te que estaba bebiendo

\- ¿Entrenarlos? - el semblante calmado de Hiashi se alteró ante aquella revelación, miro al Hokage exigiendo respuesta

\- Tranquilo Hiashi, Naruto solo será un entrenado asistente, si en dado caso los Jōnin a cargo de los equipo tenga alguna misión en solitario el asumirá la responsabilidad del equipo, al igual que entrenara a cada grupo unas horas al días, sus sensei ya están al tanto de cuáles son sus responsabilidad – explico, el rubio solo rodo los ojos, él estaba seguro que esas no serían todas sus responsabilidades, lo bueno era que solo nueve novatos aprobaría, así no tendría que soportar a tantos mocosos

\- Comprendo – Hiashi no le gustaba para nada aquello, no deseaba que su hija pasara tiempo con aquel chico, no era porque el chico fuera un Jinchūriki, podría ser el mismo sabia de los seis camino y aun así no le agradaría, tenía que pensar en algo para evitar que estuvieran a sola – Disculpe Hokage-sama, pero el solo se hará cargo de aquellos nueve novatos que sigan la carrera ninja no es verdad? – necesitaba que se lo confirmara, su hija podría ser débil pero sin duda lograría aprobar como Genin, también estaba el hecho de que el joven frente a él era uno de los mejores Shinobi que el conocía, si el entrenaba a su hija de seguro se convertiría en una Kunoichi muy fuerte, él hombre asentí tuvo una gran idea – Entonces encantado le entregare el Terreno

El Jinchūriki miro al hombre con recelo, el que Hiashi aceptara sin rechistar a entregarle el terreno o cualquier cosa le parecía muy sospechoso, su mirada se mantuvo en el hombre el cual al verlo solo sonrio, sus ojos brillaron y el chico supo que estaba en serio problemas

\- Aun así tengo una pequeña petición

" _Lo sabía este viejo no va a aceptar tan fácilmente" p_ ensó el rubio

\- Lo escucho – el Hokage le hizo señas para que prosiguiera

\- De los novatos que se graduaron el año pasado, hoy en día solo un grupo sigo activo – Sarutobi asintió - tengo entendido que su sensei a pesar de ser unos de los Jōnin más fuerte se centra en el Taijustu – el hombre entendió a donde quería llegar – no cree que sería adecuado que ese equipo también entrenara con los novatos de este año, ellos tiene la experiencia y los nuevos tendrá a un Jōnin joven para entrenarlo

\- ¿Qué demonios? no aceptare eso – Naruto se levantó exaltado ni loco iba a permitir que más mocoso entraran al juego

\- Naruto considero que es una muy buena idea – Sarutobi no había pensado en los novatos del año pasado solo eran dos años menores al chico, podría congeniar muy bien, también podrían ayudar con su experiencia a los nuevo

\- Oye viejo detente ahí – El rubio se para frente al Hokage – en contra de mis deseo me obligaste a quedarme aquí, quieres que entrene a nueve mocosos que no durarían ni cinco minutos fuera de los muros, ahora piensa montarme a tres más, estas locos si piensa que voy a quedarme aquí y aceptar de buena a primera – le dijo antes de salir de aquella habitación

Hinata miro a su padre y al Hokage preocupada el chico se había marchado furioso, hizo una reverencia antes de salir a buscar al rubio y calmarlo no quería que se marchara de la Aldea, quería que se quedara y los entrenara, pero más que nada deseaba pasar tiempo con el rubio, usando su Byakugan logro visualizarlo en el jardín de su madre, por lo que corrió antes de que se marchara.

.

.

Naruto se encontraba furioso que lo obligara a hacer algo que no quería, entrenar a unos novatos que apenas acaban de salir de la Academia le quitaría mucho de su tiempo, se había ido porque necesitaba entrenar, ahora mismo estaba tratando de nominar una técnica que solo dos persona había sido capaz de hacer, tal vez si le explicaba al viejo lo que estaba haciendo se olvidaría de aquella tontería. Pensando en lo que tenía que hacer deslizo la puerta al hacerlo se encontró con un pequeño jardín con una gran variedad de flores, en medio de este había un estanque en el medio de este había un montículo de tierra con una árbol de magnolias Kobushi

\- Así que lo planto aquí – murmuro, dio un gran salto y cayó frente al árbol de magnolias

\- Mi kachan le gusta mucho ese árbol – Hinata apareció a su lado, colocando su mano en el tallo del árbol cerro los ojos con melancolía – una vez me conto que un ángel se lo había dado el día que yo vine al mundo

\- ¿Un ángel? – Sonrió con ironía ante la idea de que fuera considerado un ángel – Hana-sama era una mujer muy dulce

\- Si, siempre trataba a todos con amabilidad, no discriminaba a nadie fuera de la rama principal o de la secundaria, era una gran persona, por eso quiero ser como ella – comento

\- Es una lástima que haya muerto – él no había estado en la aldea cuando la mujer murió y se sintió un poco culpable de su muerte aun cuando no tenía nada que ver con eso.

\- Muchos lamentaron su muerte – murmuro con pesar – pero ella siempre decía que la muerte solo era un despedida que nos volveríamos a ver en un futuro, que por eso no teníamos por qué estar triste. – extrañaba mucho a su madre pero le había prometido no llorar que sería valiente y que siempre le mostraría a todos una sonrisa, que cuidaría y velaría por el bienestar de su hermana. – ¿Por qué no te quedas en la aldea? – se atrevió a preguntarle

\- Es complicado – se rasco la cabeza ligeramente

\- Dijiste que no sobreviviríamos ahí afuera ni cinco minuto es verdad – su mirada hizo que el joven se estremeciera

\- Ser un ninja no es tan fácil como lo parece – opto por sentarse en el suelo, golpeo ligeramente la tierra a su lado, Hinata entendió lo que quería así que se sentó un poco sonrojada – muchas misiones que pueden ser peligrosa inclusive para un Jōnin, existen los ninja que han traicionado a sus aldeas y trabajan como mercenarios, a eso Shinobi se les considera renegado, aparecen en el libro Bingo son sanguinarios sin corazón que no dudaría en asesinar a un Genin si se entrometiera en su camino – tenía que ser sincero con ella – vi muchas muerte a manos de ninjas renegados, los cuales usaban a Genin recién salido de la Academia como armas para acabar con aldeas enteras, Kunoichi siendo violada una y otra vez con el único fin procrear a más niños que les sirviera para sus propósitos, la vida como Shinobi no es linda, nunca sabes en quien confiar y tal vez tus amigos te puedan traicionar – pensó en Itachi y la forma en la que había abandona la Aldea.

\- Entonces entrénenos usted – sugirió, Naruto la miro como si estuviera loca acaso no había entendido nada, él no quería entrenarlos – usted podría enseñarnos a sobrevivir haya afuera, no esperamos que nos enseñe todo, pero al menos podrías enseñarnos lo que los sensei siempre se le pasa por alto – agrego

El Uzumaki lo pensó, cuando Yamato-sensei empezó a entrenarlo prácticamente los dejaba a la deriva para ellos mismo aprendiera de sus errores, ellos debían aprender a control su chakra, desarrollar sus propias técnica y esas cosas, los sensei solo los orientaba, reforzar el trabajo en equipo, los ayudaba cuando era de vida o muerte, ellos mismo debía encontrar su propias debilidades y reforzar sus punto fuerte.

\- Piénselo de esta manera entre más rápido nos entrenes, más rápido se librara de nosotros – expreso la joven, Naruto no tuvo que pensarlo, levanto a la joven estilo princesa y corrió de regreso a donde estaban los mayores

\- Ojisan acepto tu oferta entrenare a los novatos incluyendo a los tres nuevo a cambio quiero "El" pergamino del Segundo Hokage.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Los mayores se sorprendieron ante la petición del rubio pedir "Él" pergamino del Segundo Hokage no era algo que el Hokage entregaría, en ese pergamino se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ que hizo famoso al Cuarto, desde ese entonces todos los Shinobi habían querido aprender ese técnica pero nunca ninguno había logrado, Naruto bajo a la pelinegra para centrar su mirada en el Hokage.

\- ¿Naruto tratas acaso de aprender el _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_? – Sarutobi vio como el rubio sonreía

\- No viejo no voy a aprender – ambos hombre suspiraron – voy a perfeccionar la técnica del Segundo y el Cuarto Hokage – La sala quedo en silencio luego de escuchar lo que el rubio quería hacer

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – pregunto el Tercer Hokage sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar

\- Ojisan ya escuchaste voy a perfeccionar el _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ – volvió a repetir el joven

\- ¿Que locuras estas diciendo?. Solo el Cuarto logro hacer la técnica creada por el Segundo, ni siquiera Jiraya quien fue su sensei logra hacerlo, como crees que tú podrás? – cuestiono Hiashi con un deje de burla

\- Acaso no me conocen – los miro como si estuviera locos – pude dominar el _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_ en un par de horas con cinco años, puedo con el _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ – restándole importancia, ellos seguían escépticos – he estado entrenado durante los ultimo cinco años para dominar esa técnica – confeso el joven dejando a todos sorprendido

\- Espera un segundo no te había ido porque querías entrenar con Jiraya para controlar al… - el Hokage dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de su error

\- SI viejo me fui porque quería perfeccionar mis habilidades y lo logre – Intervino el rubio, mirando de reojo a la pelinegra, que miraba al Hokage confundida – pero Ero-sensei menciono esa técnica, así que quise aprenderla – El Sannin hablo tanto de aquella técnica que literalmente te teletrasportaba a otro lugar en menos de un milisegundo, fue suficiente para que él quisiera aprender ese Jutsu, si lograba aprenderla podía llegar a donde estuviera Itachi

El Hokage maldijo en voz baja, le había advertido al legendario Sannin que no mencionara aquel Jutsu conocía de antemano a Naruto, con solo escuchar lo que era capaz de hacer esa técnica, iba a querer aprenderla a como diera lugar, el joven no era ambicioso pero si terco y se le decía que esa técnica era imposible de ejecutar, él haría hasta lo inverosímil para realizarla.

\- Si en cinco años no los has hecho que te asegura de que puedas realizar? – Hiashi no creía que el joven pudiera dominar esa técnica, muchos Shinobi lo habían intentado hasta el mismo Kakashi y todos fallaron, aun cuando el joven tenía a su favor al Kyūbi era impensable que el pudiera hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña apuesta? – propuso Naruto con una gran sonrisa, Hiashi lo miro con desconfianza, el Uzumaki no solo era conocido por ser el Jinchūriki, sino también porque cuando lanzaba una apuesta sus posibilidades de perder era casi nulas, jamás había perdido en su vida

\- ¿Qué apuestas? – pregunto Sarutobi intrigado y ansioso de saber que era lo que tenía planeado.

\- Si de aquí a cuando Hinata-chan cumpla los dieciséis años no he realizado esa técnica dejare que Hiashi me ponga el sello maldito de los Hyūga, lo que significa que estaré bajo su control por el resto de mi vida – Sarutobi dejo caer la tasa de Té al suelo al escuchar semejante sandez, Hiashi escupió él Té empapando el rostro del Tercero, no podía hablar en serio pero la expresión juiciosa de rubio no deja duda de que hablaba con sinceridad

\- Naruto-sensei – Hinata miro al joven aterrorizada, ese sello seria su ruina su sueño de ser Hokage jamás llegaría a realizarse ya que un Hokage no debía ser esclavo de nadie

-… - Hiashi no hablo, su mente estaba trabajando a mas no poder, la idea de tener al Jinchūriki bajo su control sería algo bueno, los Hyūga habían intentado colocarle el sello maldito luego de su nacimiento, pero por temor de que este afectara el sello del Kyūbi no lo había hecho, ahora la situación era diferente el joven tenía un mejor control de aquella bestia – y si lo logras?

-… - los ojos de rubio brillaron pero mantuvo su expresión seria – si logro dominar ese Jutsu antes de que ella cumpla los dieciséis años, seré nombrado Hokage además de que Itachi no será considerado más un traidor

\- ¡Estos locos!, ese hombre acabo con todo su clan – el Hyūga se levantó furioso ante tan cosa

\- Itachi tuvo que hacerlo por una muy buena razón, voy a traer su trasero aquí y él nos va a explicar a todos el porqué de sus acciones – exclamo con frialdad, Hiashi sintió aquella aura asesina que emanaba el joven, por lo que volvió a sentarse

\- Naruto eso que estas planteando no será posible y lo sabes, la aldea…

\- La Aldea lograra verme como él héroe que soy ojisan, me fui cinco años para que todos estuviera tranquilo y volví porque quiero ser Hokage, a partir de ahora empezare a mostrarles a todos que Naruto Uzumaki es quien tiene que ser Hokage – decidido – voy a ganarme a todos y cada uno de ellos con mis acciones y no porque me teman, así tenga que caminar de rodillas por todo la aldea pidiéndole perdón por algo de lo que no tengo la culpa – hablo con sinceridad, Hiashi y Sarutobi bajaron la mirada avergonzados, el rubio había tocado un punto muy cierto, el Cuarto al sellar al Kyūbi en aquel joven había salvado a todos, pero el miedo y la ignorancia causo que los aldeanos lo vieran como si el chico fuera aquel demonio y no su carcelero.

Hinata se encontraba en silencio no había entendido las ultimas parte de sus palabras, pero siempre supo que el seria Hokage, a pesar de que la Aldea le daba la espalda, lo trataban como si fuera peor que un insecto el chico a su lado nunca los odio siempre mantuvo aquella inocencia y aquel deseo de proteger a todos en la Aldea, cuando ellos no hicieron más que herirlo, aun hoy en día cuando su mejor amigo se había marchado aún tenía la esperanza de que lograría traerlo de regreso, él se había ganado su admiración y su amor.

\- Otosan – fue cuando tomó la decisión – si Naruto-sensei no logra dominar esa Jutsu de que habla para el día de mi cumpleaños no solo a él le pondrás el sello, también lo harás conmigo

\- Hinata-chan que estas… - ella coloco sus dedos en los labios del joven, antes de girarse a su padre

\- Yo sí creo que Naruto-kun pueda realizar esa técnica, porque su sueño desde siempre ha sido convertiste en Hokage, cuando nadie más creía en ese sueño yo si lo creía si él logra convertirse en Hokage, yo… yo… - dudo antes de continuar – yo quiero que me coloque en sello y aceptare cualquier cosa que el consejo decidida para mí – estaba decidida, si el chico que amaba no podía realizar su sueño, entonces ella también renunciaría a su propio sueño

\- Ni pensarlo – miro a la joven molesto por su decisión – Hiashi no voy a permitirlo – Naruto ignoro a la chica, no podía permitir que ella se sacrificara de esa manera

\- Esta bien – Naruto quiso matar al hombre – si él no logra aprender ese Jutsu, ambos serán sellados, por lo tanto Hinata – miro a su hija – el consejo tomara la responsabilidad de casarte con quienes ellos crean conveniente – la vio asentir, el rubio quiso protestar él era su prometido no iba a permitir que aquellos malditos hiciera lo que se plazca con la chica – El sello de los Hyūga significa que estabas bajo nuestra leyes por lo que el pasado no representara nada para nosotros.

-… - El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, ahora la apuesta había subido, si no lograba realizar esa técnica, Hinata seria sellada, aun si él era su prometido, al ser sellado aquello perdería validez – muy bien que así sea – estrecharon sus manos sellando así su trato, el jamás retrocedía a su palabra.

Hiashi salió un momento dejando a Naruto, Hinata y al Tercer Hokage solo en la habitación, el rubio miro a la chica de reojo, la pobre estaba nerviosa y evitaba verlo, debía hablar con ella, iba hacerlo cuando su padre volvió extendió el pergamino que tenía en manos, reconoció el emblema del Clan Uzumaki.

\- Son las escrituras del terreno Uzumaki – le informo

El Uzumaki tomo los papeles con cierto temor, el pensar que estaría en el mismo terreno que había habitado su madre, lo llenaba de ansiada pero logro ocultarlo.

\- Voy a ir a verlo si me disculpan – les dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humor

\- Me pregunto si el lograra aprender esa técnica – Sarutobi fijo su mirada en el líder del Clan Hyūga

\- Él lo lograra – afirmo la joven Kunoichi

.

.

El Jinchūriki apareció frente al terreno que ahora le pertenecía, la maleza le llegaba hasta la cintura aun así no había ningún animal salvaje cerca solo varios insectos que se irían en unos segundos, en ese lugar se sentía en paz, podía estar solo sin que ninguno viniera a fastidiarlo, con ese pensamiento hurgo en su bolso y saco dos pergaminos, los dejo correr en el suelo, coloco sus manos sobre ambos logrando que una gran nube de humo apareció, al dispersarse apareció una casa pequeña residencia, la cual está compuesta de dos pisos, la fachada un poco elegante de color crema, techo de color rojizo, ventanas no muy grande, dos grande puertas de vidrio al lado de la puerta principal,, también un gran tanque de agua en el techo del segundo piso y lo que parece ser un panel solar en la parte más alta, se puede apreciar alrededor de la casa un jardín con césped y alguno arbusto, varias plantas ornamentales del primero piso colgado de la pared al lado de baranda de la escalera, una cocina, comer/sala al lado izquierdo de la cocina, se encuentra al lado de la cocina y el comerlo con piso de manera las paredes de color crema, una al final del pasillo había una oficina/biblioteca, tres habitaciones: la principal era la más grande contaba podían entran tres cama matrimoniales y aun quedaría espacio para una cama individual, baño privado y también acceso a una pequeño cuarto el cual era usado como oficina privada, aunque muchos pensaría que era de él, Ero-sensei se la había ganado por lo que el usaba la segunda habitación que era más pequeña y que no contaba con baño propio, la tercera habitación era la de invitado aunque nunca antes había sido usado.

Entro en su casa y sintió cierta nostalgia en el recibido había varias fotografías en la pared, tomo una de ellas era la primera que se tomaron cuando oficialmente se convirtieron en Genin y miembros del Equipo siete, Itachi estaba a su izquierda mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, él estaba a la derecha molesto, Manaka estaba al frente sonriendo de manera nerviosa, detrás de ellos se encontraba Kakashi sonriendo y Yamato – él tenía varios arañazos causados por Naruto -. Fue la primera foto que se había tomado todos juntos, coloco la foto en la mesita para luego tomar otra, era similar a la primera pero estaba vez todo tenían sus chalecos luego de que ascendieran a Chunin, la Kunoichi estaba vez estaba llorando por lo que Itachi y Naruto la estaban consolando, la pobre no dejo de llorar hasta bien entrada la noche, detrás de ellos estaba un orgulloso Yamato, siguió viendo la fotografías en varias aparecía con el Tercer Hokage o Iruka-sensei, una que otra con Ayame y su padre o con Jiraya, cada una de ellas era valiosa para él, tomo otra foto el marco era de color naranja con zorros tallados alrededor su corazón se estrujo al ver aquella imagen, en esa aparecía él sobre Itachi ambos sonreían a la cámara, detrás de ellos estaba Yamato y Manaka negando con la cabeza, pero también sonriendo, había sido última misión juntos y estaban celebrando por tener un record de cien misiones seguidas todas y cada una de ella habían sido exitosas.

Tomo el otro marco que era de color negro pero tenía tallado hurones, era la misma fotografía pero esa le pertenecía a Itachi, cada miembro del equipo siete tenía la misma fotografía lo único que cambiaba era el marco, ese había el ultimo regalo, que aquella Kunoichi les había hecho a todos, pero tras la masacre del Clan Uchiha, él entro a aquel lugar y recogió los objetos personales y valiosos amigo, puesto que el Uchiha detestaba que las persona hurgaran entre sus cosas, por lo que guardo todo en varias cajas y se las llevó a su antiguo apartamento, ahí las mantuvo hasta que aprendió a guardarlos en pergaminos, hasta el día de hoy aun cargaba aquel pergamino con él, solo en caso de que se encontraba con su amigo.

 _Idiota, ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?_ pensó con melancolía, todos le había dado la espalda a su amigo, él seguía confiando ciegamente en él, tras cinco años de no saber nada sobre su paradero seguía buscándolo, solo porque quería oír la verdad de la boca de pelinegro, aun cuando él nunca se arrepintiera de lo que hizo al menos escucharía la verdad

 _ **Tal vez la verdad duela más mocoso**_ – Naruto ignoro al Kurama, solo hasta escuchar la verdad de la boca del Uchiha lo juzgaría.

Salió al jardín trasero en donde se ubicaba su campo personal de entrenamiento, muchos podían considerarlo inocente por creer tan ciegamente en alguien que había asesinado a los miembros de su clan sin ningún remordimiento, tal vez era egoísta al querer que todos perdonaran las acciones de Itachi, cuando lo trajera de regreso todos lo mirarían con miedo y repulsión, su amigo regresara aunque no lo perdonaran quería al menos tener la certeza de que se encontraba en la Aldea y no vagando por el mundo, pensando que todos lo odiaban, él con seguridad no lo odia pero si lo extrañaba, había sido su primer amigo se había acercado a él conociendo al demonio que se encontraba en su interior y sin ningún miramiento le tendió su mano, lo ayudo a superarse aun cuando lo consideraban un genio, Naruto estudia día y noche, solo dormía durante pocas horas para lograr su objetivo, ahora solo debía traer a su amigo, entrenar a un grupo de mocoso, perfeccionar _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ y convertirse en Hokage, estaba listo para este nuevo desafío.

.

Cerca del medio día Naruto ya había tachado siete de los diez equipo que se había formado el día anterior, ninguno había logrado pasar la prueba principal, el primer equipo se había culpado el uno al otro cuando no lograron tocar a su profesor, el segundo no podía trabajar en equipo porque cada uno estaba centrado en ellos mismo, el tercero y el cuarto ni siquiera escucharon la explicación de su sensei antes de atacarlo, el quinto grupo fue descalificado desde el principio porque se sabotearon mutuamente, el sexto equipo era un vergüenza trataban de llamar la atención hacia ellos mismo e ignoraba al Jōnin a cargo y el séptimo logro que él mismo le parteara sus trasero por todo el campo de entrenamiento, para antes de las diez de la mañana había descalificado a veintiún novatos, así que se dirigió a ver cómo le iba al resto, saltaba de rama en rama hasta que llego al campo de entrenamiento veintinueve, Asuma en el centro del campo al parecer paralizado por la técnica del joven Nara, mientras que los otro dos chicos usaban sus técnica familiares y entre los tres tocaban la banda del Jōnin, rodo los ojos antes de aprobarlos, aunque era obvio que el Trio Ino-Shika-Cho no quedarían fuera de los nueve novatos, ese trio estarían siempre entre los nueve novatos.

Vio a lo lejos al equipo ocho, los cuales se estaba tomando la foto que los acreditaba como el nuevo equipo ocho, los marco como aprobados cuando Kurenai lo miro y le guiño un ojo, suspiro antes de seguir su camino, miro por encima de su rostro a su "Prometida" trataba de no sonrojarse, por la cercanía del Joven Inuzuka pero era más que obvio que no lo lograría, el chico era igual impulsivo que todos en su Clan – ignoro aquel ardo en sus entrañas al verlos tan cerca el uno del otro -, al llego al campo de entrenamiento nueve, se mantuvo oculto, Sasuke atacaba a Kakashi mientras que la chica Haruno se encontraba oculta y Sai, lo busco rápidamente y lo vio recargado en un árbol leyendo.

 _Es en serio_ suspiro antes de sacar la carpeta, este equipo iba a reprobar si no empezaba a trabajar en equipo

En un descuido del joven Uchiha el pobre termino enterrado en el suelo, por lo que el Hatake fue en búsqueda de la Kunoichi, la cual grito luego de unos minutos y quedo desmayada, Sai por su cuenta al ver que era su turno empezó a atacar al Jōnin, su nivel de ataque y su habilidades como Genin era un poco superiores, parecidas al de Uchiha, pero le quedaba mucho por aprender con un buen entrenamiento lograría ser un Chunin ante de los previsto, por ahora quedo fuera de combate tres minutos de a ver empezado.

\- ¿Que te parecen? – Kakashi apareció a su lado

\- Dan vergüenza ajena – señalo al ver a la chica Haruno recuperarse y salir en búsqueda del Sasuke al ver solo su cabeza en la tierra volvió a gritar y a desmayarse – Si creo que mejor los descalifico, seis novatos me parecen bien – estaba a punto de tacharlos cuando el Jōnin le quito su pluma

\- Démosle otra oportunidad – el rubio lo miro con una ceja levantada

\- ¿Está hablando en serio? – Pregunto sin creer lo que había escuchado – eres el Jōnin que nunca aprueba a ningún grupo – señalo recordarles aquellas misma palabras que el mismo había usado con ellos en el pasado

\- Tu mismo me dijiste ayer que no debería de subestimarlos – Naruto maldijo al recordar esas palabras – creo que será interesante ver de lo que son capaces

Tres horas después los Genin estaban jadeando sobre el suelo y hambrientos, mientras que él aprovechaba y almorzaba delante de ellos, lo admitía amaba escuchar el sonido de sus estomago reclamando comida, le hacia recordó los viejos tiempos cuando él había sido amarrado al tronco, Itachi y Manaka disfrutaba de lo lindo y él les reclamaba, en un principio Kakashi debía de a ver sido su sensei, pero por cuestiones que no vienen ahora al caso Yamato termino siendo su sensei.

\- ¡Podría dejar de comer frente a nosotros! – le grito Sakura furiosa _**"Chaaa maldito aprovechado, debería de sentir un poco de respeto por nosotros"**_ dejo de comer por unos segundos el sonido de sus estómagos gruñendo fue como el cantar de ángeles, por lo que siguió en lo suyo – Maldición, no se supones que usted también será nuestro sensei debería de ayudador – reclamo aún más molesta

\- ¿Y porque haría eso? – cuestión viendo a la joven con indiferencia, realmente le daba igual que aprobaron o no entre menos mejor para él

\- ¿Acaso no les importa si aprobamos o no? – Señalo Sai con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro – se supone que deberá entrenar a los nueve novatos

-… - Naruto lo miro sin importancia

\- Si no nos ayuda ahora, quedaremos descalificados significa que no abra otro tres novatos que evaluar – el pálido chico tenía un punto, su deber era entrenar a estos nueve novatos más los tres nuevos estudiantes de Gai

\- Ya he aprobado a dos grupos, seis o nueve no le veo ninguna diferencia

\- La diferencia es que si este año no son nueve novatos, es posible que los graduados del próximo año tenga que entrenarlos también – ante las palabras del Uchiha, el rubio dejo de comer volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – inquirió

\- Piénsalo bien, si no entrena a nueve novatos crees que el Hokage perdonara eso – lo pico un poco, Naruto lo pensó si solo entrenaba a seis el viejo no lo dejaría en paz, aun cuando el equipo de Gai contaran como nueve novatos e Hokage lo presionaría aún más.

\- Bien les daré un único consejo – gruño molesto si tenía que pasar por esto otra vez mataría a todos sin contemplación, los tres jóvenes lo miraron impaciente – dejen de pensar en ustedes mismo – fue todo lo que dijo

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Sakura no estaba conforme

\- Eso es todos, tómenlo o déjenlo – bufo antes de volver a su comida

\- Pero no nos está ayudando en nada – se quejó _Él no nos está ayudando en nada, si no pasábamos y me alejan de Sasuke, si eso pasa voy a golpearlo hasta que se quede sin descendencia_

Sasuke tampoco estaba conforme, que dejaran de pensar en ellos mismo, eso no tenía sentido, aunque tampoco tenía sentido colocarlos en un grupo, cuando claramente podía trabajar solos… fue entonces que lo comprendió, volteo a ver al joven que estaba comiendo frente a ellos, él había estado trabajando en conjunto con Itachi, ellos habían sido un equipo en el pasado, eso significaba entonces…

\- ¿Si dejamos de pensar en nosotros mismo lograremos aprobar? – pregunto el joven, el vio como el rubio asentía levemente _No nos dice mucho pero al mismo tiempo nos dice todo, así tenga que trabajar con estas molestia deberé de hacerlo_

Desde lo alto de uno de los arboles Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai veía la escena con una sonrisa, aun cuando el rubio estuviera en contra de entrenar a los novatos, al parecer se ablandaba cuando se sentía presionado.

\- Creo que si fue una buena idea – murmuro Kurenai viendo al rubio comer, mientras que los otros chicos hablaban en silencio

\- Me pregunto si se molestara porque lo ate al poste? – Kakashi planeo la forma de vengarse del joven, hace diez años había pasado algo similar, la única diferencia era que un infante de cinco años se había atrevido a retarlo, aun cuando el resto estaba escondido, aquel niñato no lo hizo y lo ataco directamente, al final el niño fue el único en ser atado.

\- Creo que recordaras los viejos tiempo, yo te apoyo – Asuma golpeo la espalda de su compañero, quería al mocoso pero era a veces molesto, más cuando se la pasaba tirándoles indirectas de cómo debía llevar la relación con Kurenai, la Yūhi le dedico una sonrisa antes de desaparecer

.

Naruto continuaba maldición de camino al campo de entrenamiento siete, _condenado Kakashi-sensei_ el muy sínico lo había atado al poste, solo porque ayudo a los mocosos a comprender la realidad de su prueba, juro que se vengaría y estaba vez dejaría al su antiguo sensei en el lodo, estaba por entrar cuando sintió un chakra muy conocido detrás de él.

 _ **Al parecer nuestra prometida tenía ganas de vernos**_ – se burló el nuevo coloca desde su prisión

 **\- Cierra la maldita boca bola de pelos** – bufo molesto, aunque internamente está sonriendo, la chica le parecía muy dulce y gentil, se giró suavemente y no se sorprendió de ver a la joven pero si el pergamino que estaba traía entre su manos que era tal grande como ella

\- Hinata-chan, ¿Qué es eso? – señalando el enorme pergamino, ella le dedico una suave sonrisa cuando le quito el pergamino

\- El Hokage me pidió que se lo traeré sensei – Naruto tuvo que reprimir un gemido al ver las mejillas de las chica sonrojarse

 _ **Acércate un poco más y podre devorarte**_ – Kurama se rio al ver como su compañero aparecía frente a su jaula

 **\- Puedes dejar el fastidio tiene doce años** – reprocho molesto

 _ **No soy yo el que tuvo un sueño no apto para menores anoche**_ – le recordó el Bijū, frente a ambos apareció retrasos del sueño que el Jinchūriki había tenido anoche, una sonrojada Hinata jadea acostada en su cama completamente desnuda, Naruto agito las manos para eliminar esa imágenes

 **\- Basta maldito pervertido elimina esas imágenes** – estaba avergonzado, odiaba no tener ni un poco de intimidad en su propia mente

 _ **No voy a eliminarlas, al menos no hasta que la pueda hacer mía**_ – proclamo el Kyūbi retando al joven – _ **tendré imágenes de la verdadera y no de tus absurda fantasías**_

 **\- Deja de pensar en que pondrás tus garras sobre ella** – él no iba a permitir que ese zorro pervertido se le acercara

 _ **Niégalo todo lo que quiera, pero ambos sabemos que la deseas, puedes que solo tenga doce ella, pero hasta aquí puedo oler su deseo hacia ti mocoso, ella te desea más de lo que tú quieres admitir**_ – sus palabras fueron contundente, el rubio no pudo contradecirlo Kurama tenía uno de los mejores sentido, si el decía que la joven lo deseaba era cierto

 **\- Maldito zorro en celo** – magullo sonrojado

 _ **Al menos yo admito que la deseo**_ – le dijo antes de darle la espalda al joven para echarse una siesta

-… - Hinata se removió incomoda al ver que el rubio no habla, al parecer estaba pensando ya que tenía la mirada perdida

\- Sensei? – lo llamo agitando su mano frente a su cara

\- Disculpa que me decía – volviendo a la realidad, le dedico una sonrisa

\- Que ya se nos está haciendo tarde – se suponía que debía de encontrarse en el campo de enteramiento siete a las tres de la tarde, pero el pergamino que el Hokage le encomendó era un poco pesado por lo que tardo más de lo previsto en llegar

\- Claro – miro su reloj de mano faltaba poco para las tres de la tarde, no podía llevar ese pergamino al campo de entrenamiento sería peligroso, por lo que creo un clon de sombra y le ordeno que lo llevara de regreso a la casa – Bien ahora podemos darnos prisa – le dijo, camino hasta ella y la alzo estilo princesa, lo que provoco el sonrojo de la joven – ahora será mejor que te sujetes bien, es la primera vez que hare esto llevando a otra persona – Hinata quiso preguntarle a que se refería con eso, justo cuando el hombre dio un gran salto, ella cerro los ojos esperando que cayeran al suelo nuevamente – vaya realmente es muy ligera – escucho decir

La joven tuvo que abrir los ojos al sentir una extraña sensación en su estómago, podía ver el techo de las casas debajo de ellos, miro a su alrededor sorprendida él no solo saltaba sobre los tejados estaba volando como si fuera un ave, sin poder evitarlo se aferró aún más con una gran sonrisa plasma en su rostro.

\- Sabia que te iba a gustar – Naruto no puedo evitar sonreír al ver como la joven se aferraba a él, su perfume de lavanda inundo sus fosas nasales, era simplemente exquisito, dio otro gran salto causando que la chica soltara un carcajada

\- Estamos volando – se rio al sentir el viento jugar con su cabello

\- No realmente solo uso mi chakra para saltar y moverme a una mayor velocidad – explico el joven apretó a la joven con un poco más de fuerza

\- Por eso quiere aprender el _**Hiraishin no Jutsu -**_ afirmo

\- Así es, soy rápido pero con ese Jutsu puedo llegar al cualquier lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – al salir llegar al bosque empezó a correr aún más rápido, se sintió dichoso al escuchar la risas de la joven – cuando la aprender prometo que te llevare a cualquier lugar que quiera – prometió, Hinata asintió emocionada ya que eso significaba que estaría a su lado durante mucho tiempo

.

El equipo siete llego al campo de entrenamiento siete, ahora eran oficialmente Genin por lo que debían conocer a segundo sensei, aunque ellos ya tenía una opinión sobre aquel rubio **"Bastardo-sensei"** lo habían apodo en silencio los tres novatos, a pesar de que gracias a su consejo, trabajaron en equipo consiguiendo así los dos cascabeles, Kakashi los acepto como Genin y como premio atado al Jōnin cabeza hueca, ellos no entendía porque su sensei les ordeno ir a su encuentro, en su opinión el Hatake podía entrenarlos.

\- Sasuke-kun – Ino Yamanaka se lanzó sobre el Uchiha en cuando lo vio

\- Oye sedosa déjalo – Grito Sakura al ver a su mejor amiga/rival lanzarse sobre su _"Sasuke"_

\- Frentona asi que lograste pasar – la rubia miro a su amiga con molestia, pero por dentro estaba aliviada que la peli rosa no fuera enviada a la Academia

\- Por supuesto que si ahora aléjate de él, Sasuke es mío – chillo jalando a su amiga por el brazo para alejarla de su _"Sasuke"_

Eso dio inicio a una batalla de insulto por parte de ambas chica, Sasuke estaba en medio de ella molesto por ser tratado como un muñeco, Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba y Shino veían todo desde lejos, era mejor dejar que ellas se las arreglaran solas, puesto que desde la Academia la peleas más temibles eran las de esas dos chicas cuando se trataba de Sasuke, Sai no supo que hacer, o ayudar a sus "compañeros" o apartarse, miro a las dos chicas antes de alejarse a leer un poco, era mejor dejarlas solas.

\- ¿Hinata-san lo logro aprobar? – pregunto Shikamaru a Kiba ignorando los gritos de aquellas chicas

\- Un Anbus se nos insertó en el camino hacia aquí, al parecer el Hokage la mando a llamar – le dijo Kiba rascándole la pansa a Akamaru

\- Ya veo, entonces todos logramos aprobar – Para él Nara era más que obvio que ellos ochos lograrían aprobar, cada uno de ellos tenía las capacidades y habilidades que requerían para ser un Shinobi, sus clanes siempre estarían entre los novatos, solo dos personas nueva entraron este año, miro a Sakura era inteligente y cuando no estaba dormido podía ver su capacidades como ninja, además de que era la mejor amiga de Ino y para eso se requería mucha pero mucha paciencia, de reojo vio al nuevo chico, según su padre él había sido uno de los tantos niños de Danzo había reclutado para su famoso Anbus Raíz, organización que fue destruida por los mejores Jōnin de la Aldea

 _Mendokusai_ pensó acostándose en el suelo, el pensar en que tenía que trabajar seria en su opinión muy problemático, pero su padre al saber que sería entrenado por aquel Ninja rubio, solo sonrió antes de palmear su espada

\- Veo que los novatos ya están aquí – al escuchar esa voz el Nara se levanto

El rubio cayo del cielo frente a ellos cargando a uno sonrojada Hinata, Kiba al ver aquel hombre tan cerca de su amiga se puso a alertad al igual que Akamaru, Shino y Sai ni se inmutaron, a diferencia del resto que se sorprendieron al verlo llegar.

\- Oye llegaste tarde – Sakura olvido su pelea con Ino se dirigió a confrontar a Jōnin

\- Un gato negro se me atravesó y tuve que tomar el camino largo – les dijo bajando a Hinata al suelo

Un gran silencio se hizo presente, Sakura apretó con fuerza los puños, esa había sido la misma excusa que Kakashi le había dicho aquella mañana, el resto del equipo siete fruncieron el ceño, la opinión que tuvieron todos sobre aquel sujeto

 _Es un idiota_ pensaron los novatos al escuchar aquella absurda excusa

El Uzumaki sin decir palabra alguna tomo a Hinata de la cintura al igual que a la Haruno, dio un salto atrás y segundo más tarde otra persona aterrizo dejando un gran nube de polvo.

-… - Naruto bajo a las dos chicas las cuales se encontraban en estado de shock, se giró hacia la persona que había llegado _como siempre haciendo una gran entrada_ pensó al ver el humo disiparse

\- La Sublime Bestia Verde de Konoha ha llegado – Maito Gai apareció mostrando su típica pose de hombre cool, los novatos que nunca había visto a aquel hombre tan estrafalario se quedaron la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco al ver a semejante personaje

\- Gai-sensei como siempre causas un gran alboroto – fue el saludo de Naruto hacia el hombre de grandes cejas

\- Naruto, mi joven pupilo que bueno que regresaste – le dijo Gai tomando sus manos – al fin has decidido tener una batallas contra mí? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su cara

Demasiado brillante – se quejaron las chicas al ver la dentadura de hombre

\- Paso la última vez me costó regresar mi brazo derecha a su posición – respondió el joven liberándose de su agarre – ¿Dónde están tus estudiantes? – buscando a los pobres diablos que eran sus Genin

\- Ya están por llegar – le dijo al momento de que tres figuras descendieron frente a ellos

Los dos primero se veía como personas normales, pero el tercero era diferente, Naruto miro al hombre frente a él y luego al joven que se le parecía en gran magnitud, no podía ser su hijo, porque era improbable de que aquel hombre hubiera conseguido una novia

 _Imposible que él tenga un hijo de mi edad_ pensó el rubio pasmado al ver al joven que vestía y se parecía a Gai

\- Naruto ellos son mis niños – empezó a decir acercándose a los jóvenes – ella es Tenten una experta en armas, una de las Kunoichi más fuerte si se me permite decirlo – adulando a su estudiante quien se sonrojo un poco – aunque la pobre no es muy buena en el Genjutsu su llama de la juventud arde con mucha pasión – la chica se contuvo para no golpear a su sensei – este que está aquí es Neji creo que ya lo conoces – el Hyūga miro al joven frente a él frunciendo el ceño

\- Si, es el hijo de Hizashi no – no paso por alto la mirada que aquel chico le dedico a la Hyūga _no me gusta pueda sentir la aversión que siente hacia Hinata-chan_ debería de vigilar al joven

\- Es la primera vez que veo a esta persona Gai-sensei – expreso Neji con frialdad

\- En realidad nos vimos el día que tu padre murió – comento Naruto con la misma frialdad, Neji miro al joven con detenimiento, recordó aquellas marcas, el día en que su padre perdió la vida un grupo de Chunin compuesto por un niño de ocho años se llevaron el cuerpo de su padre.

\- ¿Quien eres tú? – miro al joven con desconfianza

\- Neji cálmate es nuestro aliado – Gai estaba al consiente del resentimiento de su estudiante hacia las personas, por eso es que acepto gustosamente que su estudiantes entrenara con aquel joven, no solo su llama de la juventud ardía como un ave fénix , ambos jóvenes podría curarse mutuamente sus herida o en dado caso de que Neji intentara hacer algo el joven lo dejaría comiendo tierra – por ultimo déjame presentar a mi joven prodigo de Taijutsu es el Rock Lee – empezó a girar hacia donde estaba chico de cejas espesas

\- Es un places conocerlo sensei – saludo el chico emocionado antes de tomar las manos de rubio – Yo Rock Lee estaré encantado de estar bajo su tutela, nuestras llamas de la juventud arderán juntas – grito emocionado

Gai se acercó a su joven aprendiz y entre lagrima gritaban el nombre del otro, él Jōnin creo un Genjutsu de un atardecer frente a ellos, se abrazaron gritando cosas sobre su eterna llama de la juventud, los novatos solo veía aquel par esperando que algún ninja medico apareciera y se los llevara.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Tu me haces feliz**

 **Aquí le traigo el nuevo capi un poco tarde pues estaba bien hasta que de repente quise cambiar la historia y lo hice pero luego que lo leí pensé, espera de eso no se trata la historia, por lo que borre todo lo que había escrito y me apegue a la idea original, no pensé que escribir una historia fuera tan difícil, tener tantas ideas y tener que centrarse es algo difícil.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Naruto se golpeaba contra él árbol tratando de olvidar lo que había presenciando, en un pasado muy pero muy distante había creído que el Jōnin era un gran ejemplo a seguir, solo usaba el Taijustu lo que logro ganarse la admiración de un niño de solo seis años, al menos así fue durante cinco segundo, luego se presentó de aquella misma forma y todo su mundo se rompió, el Maito si era un verdadero rey en el Taijutsu, cualquier novato estaría encantado de que el hombre lo entrenara – siempre y cuando pudiera soportar el duro entrenamiento del sujeto. - el problema radicaba en su personalidad simplemente era un persona como ninguna otras – gracias al cielo en aquel tiempo solo había existido un Gai y eso era suficiente para todo el mundo -. El Uzumaki dejo de golpearse contra el árbol para ver al nuevo mini-Gai, el mismo traje de latex, cejas sumamente pobladas y lo peor su cabello tenía el mismo corte, volvió a golpearse contra el árbol.

Gai se despidió de sus alumnos con una gran sonrisa y se marchó caminando sobre sus manos al mismo tiempo que lanzaba pesas al aire y las atrapaba con sus piernas, Hinata termino de curar a su sensei, este se despedía del hombre con una expresión entristecida, al preguntarle que le pasaba el joven sonrió con pesar antes de bajar la cabeza con resignación.

 _Esto es una pesadilla_ – pensó con lágrimas en los ojos, en el pasado le había jurado a Itachi que el día en que otro mini-Gai apareciera el mismo besaría a Ibiki Morino, ahora no estaba del todo seguro de si quisiera que su mejor amigo regresara.

\- Bueno ya estamos todos aquí – el joven se levantó aun molesto por a ver perdido una apuesta _solo Itachi tenía pleno conocimiento e dicha apuesta_ aun así estaba molesto nunca hubiera imaginado que apareciera otro loco dispuesto a convertirse en Gai – para aquellos que no lo saben el Hokage ordeno que los tres novatos graduados del año pasado se unieron a nuestra sesión de enteramiento – aclaro las dudas que tenía los jóvenes

\- ¿Entonces ellos también son novatos? – pregunto Sakura mirando a los tres Genin, Naruto leyó el informe que Gai le había entregado

\- Se podía decir que sí, no han hecho misiones de mayor Rango, pero tienen la experiencia que ustedes no tienen aún, por lo que pueden pedirles consejos en lo referente a ellas – respondió el joven, la ayuda debería ser buena – en fin para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo quince años y soy un Jōnin y…

\- ¿Por qué debería entrenarnos un Jōnin recién nombrado? – cuestiono Neji con voz desafiante, Naruto solo suspiro, estaba al corriente de que todos al verlo pensaría que era un Jōnin recién nombrado

\- Neji-niisan, Naruto-sensei es un Jōnin desde hace…– Hinata lo defendió, ganándose una mirada molestar por parte de Hyūga

\- No le pregunte a usted – exclamo con odios en sus palabras, el rubio apretó sus puños con molestia, debía de dejarle claro a todos quien era el que mandaba aquí

Neji miro a su prima con furia y odio, solo imaginarse de que debía entrenar al lado de aquella molestia era humillante, siempre a la sombra de los miembros de la rama principal, al convertirse en Ninja pensó que se alejaría de ellos al menos por unas horas, ahora debía pasar más tiempo del que quisiera con aquella cobarde y molesta heredada. Sentía cierto rencor hacia los miembros de la rama principal por culpa de ellos había perdido a su padre, al cual asesinaron para proteger su hermano gemelo el padre de aquella chica.

Esa mañana se enteró de que debía entrar con un nuevo Jōnin quien estaría a cargo de los novatos de ese año, al principio tuvo curiosidad, su sensei era sumamente extravagante sus entrenamientos se centraban mayormente en Taijutsu dejando de lado lo demás, pero al llegar al campo de entrenamiento siete se encontraba con novatos menores que él y un joven solo dos año mayor que ellos, era imposible que aquel sujeto fuera el Jōnin del que su sensei hablaba con tanta excitación, se sintió traicionado al verlo no podía creer que aquella persona pudiera enseñarle algo.

\- Lo siento pero no creo que usted pueda enseñarme nada, por lo que me retiro – entrenaría por su cuenta miro al joven con desagrado, se dio media vuelta al instante de hacerlo se topo frente a frente con un Kunai

\- No te he dado permiso para largarte – la voz del aquel Jōnin lo hizo tragar con pesar

 _¿En qué momento se movió?_ – se preguntó temeroso, el Kunai perforo la pie, un hilo de sangre se deslizo por su nariz

\- Ahora bien es mejor que te quedes y me escucha porque no estoy de buen humor – le dijo al oído levanto la mirada, Rock Lee era el único que estaba a punto de saltar en su lugar pero no por temor sino de regocijo – están son las reglas número uno: yo soy quien tomas las decisiones aquí, estaban bajo mi control hasta que logren llegar al nivel de un Jōnin así que vamos a tener mucho que trabajar – vio a un par fruncir el ceño pero los ignoro – dos: no permitiré ningún tipo de traición – su mirada recayó en Sasuke y en Neji – por lo que a mí me consigna, no existen Equipo Siete, Ocho, Nueve y Diez, al estar bajo mi supervisión todos son el equipo Cero

\- ¿Equipo Cero? - el rubio volteo a ver a Shino quien estaba centrado en sus insectos sino en él.

\- Al estar bajo mi tutela conformara el Cero, **TODOS** trabajaran como equipo – haciendo énfasis en todos – no hay peleas dentro de este equipo y el que cause problemas lo matare – sin ningún remordimiento los miro

\- Disculpe, ¿de qué tratara nuestro entrenamiento? – pregunto un Kiba desconfiado

\- Con sus sensei aprenderá a trabajar en equipo, realizaran misiones que los ayudaran a obtener experiencia como Shinobi, aunque ustedes realizaran misiones de Rango D o C, dependiente de que tanto le jodan la paciencia al viejo – sin mucho intereses – yo haré lo que no hace los ancianos – dijo con burlo sabiendo que los Jōnin lo estaban escuchado a lo lejos – el entrenamiento empezara a las cinco de la mañana y terminara a las ocho de la mañana, a esa hora deberán encontrarse con sus sensei, entrenaran con ellos y harán misiones, luego nos volveremos a encontrar a la seis de la tarde en este campo hasta las doce de la media noche, esa será mis horas de entrenamiento, si de casualidad deban salir de la Aldea me deberán informa, no me gusta no estar al tanto de lo que pasa

\- A las cinco de mañana – se quejaron Ino y Sakura frustradas

\- Algún problema – cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho – me gusta la puntualidad así que más le vale que estén aquí a esa hora – miro de reojo al Nara, si era como su padre de seguro llegara tarde – una advertencia para aquellos que se atrevan a llegar tarde, soy de los creen firmemente que un grupo trabaja junto, por lo que si uno llega tarde todos pagaran la consecuencia – no tuvo que dar nombre los novatos voltearon a ver a Shikamaru, el joven Genio solo suspiro – Rock Lee – el chico lo miro – conozco la clase de entrenamiento que Gai-sensei le da a su estudiantes, por lo que tiene permitido marcharte antes de las ocho de la noche, solo hare una excepción

\- ¿Por qué con él puedes hacer una excepción? – Sasuke enfureció con aquello, aquel sujeto no podía empezar con favoritismo.

\- Si quieres saber mañana a las cuatro de la mañana reúnete con Gai-sensei y Rock Lee en el campo de entrenamiento dieciocho, si alguno de ustedes quiere ir también podrá hacerlo tienen mi permiso para llegar tarde – le dijo todos notaron la burla en sus palabras – eso sería todo por lo que se puede ir – les dijo antes de desvanecerse en una nube de humo

\- Es una persona interesante – Sai fue el único en hablar tras la partida del rubio, los demás lo miraron y asintieron dándole la razón

.

.

Al llegar a su casa Naruto tomo el pergamino que se encontraba en la entrada, todo estaba listo ahora podía lograr hacer ese Jutsu, se dirigió de inmediato al sótano de la casa, bajo la escalera en donde había una puerta negra, se mordió el pulga y tras hacer varios sello esta se abrió, el sótano había montones de cajas repisas llenas de libros, la casa tenía su propia biblioteca pero aquella era su biblioteca secreta, donde tenía alrededor de unos mil libros y pergaminos prohibidos, si alguien supiera de su existencia… las cosas se pondría difícil, llego al fondo de la habitación en la última pared se ubicaba el pergamino del Cuarto Hokage de cómo realizar el _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ _,_ al menos desde el punto de vista de su padre, extendió el pergamino del Segundo, los sellos era muy parecidos pero con una gran variante, tuvo que pegarlo a la pared antes de alejarse, a simple vista solo eran un monto de sellos sin sentidos, puesto que se repetían tantas veces que podía confundid a cualquiera, él paso por eso en el pasado hasta que encontró el secreto tras esos sellos, se mordió el pulgar antes de recrear los primero cinco sello que estaba escrito, prosiguió a colocar su mano en el segundo y unos instante después apareció frente a él unos quinientos libros

\- Malditos viejos, no conocen otra cosa más que estudiar – bufo molesto antes de tomar uno de los libros – **"Historia de Chakra"** – leyó tomando otro – **"Limites de la Líneas Sanguíneas"** , **"Origen de los Dōjutsu", "Elemento Ying-Yang"** – siguió leyendo a la vez que se enfurecía más – Viejos de porquerías acaso creen que alguien quiera leer todo esta mierda – grito mirando el techo, su padre y el Segundo era más listo de lo que todos creían había oculto el verdadero Jutsu en aquellos libros, tendría que leerlos todos. – Que bueno que están muerto porque si no yo los mataría personalmente – gruño, nuevamente realizo los sellos y coloco su mano en el pergamino del cuarto al igual que con el primero varios libros aparecieron frente a él

La cantidad de libros era muy parecida, creo unos diez clones los cuales clasificaron los libros, sacando lo que ya había leído o aquellos que se repetían, al final quedo con trescientos, _demasiados_ pensó, cuando era niño odiaba estudiar, era cierto que siempre sacaba las mejores calificaciones en sus exámenes pero en todos sus exámenes se copia del más inteligente, es decir Itachi, en las practicas era el mejor pero solo porque entrenaba día y noche, su entrenamiento era muy parecido al del Gai, se levantaba a las tres de la mañana e iba al campo de entrenamiento veinticuatro, corría durante tres horas, meditaba durante una hora, practicaba con los Kunai y los Shuriken hasta que llegaba la hora del ir a clases, al salir regresaba al campo de entrenamiento, practicaba los Jutsu básico, al menos así fue durante unos días hasta que robo el pergamino prohibido del Primer Hokage, ahí fue que descubrió el _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu,**_ un Jutsu que logro dominar en una noche, lo que nadie sabía era que antes de que lo agarraran logro anotar varios Jutsu que logro dominar rápidamente, se la pasaba entrenando hasta las doce de la media noche, solo se detenía para comer y dormir, gracias a su duro entrenamiento solo tuvo que pasar unos meses en la Academia antes de graduarse.

\- Bueno mi futuro depende de estudiar – vio los libros antes de tomar el primer al igual que sus clones.

.

.

Con cada puntada que daba Hinata se sentía feliz, le faltaba poco para terminar aquella bufanda, quería darse de regalo al rubio hace años, pero siempre que la acaba la duda le entraba al igual que el temor de que el rubio no la aceptara por eso terminaba desasiéndola, ahora era diferente tenía la oportunidad de estar a su lado durante horas, si lograba llenarse de valor podía entregarse, por eso estaba emocionada levanto la mirada antes de sonreír al ver la fotografía que tenia de Naruto, la había tomado sin que el joven se diera cuenta, en la foto aparecía el joven con su chaleco ninja el día que fue promovido a Chūnin detrás de él estaba Itachi golpeando su espalda.

\- Al fin decidiste hacer algo – nerviosa la joven miro hacia la ventana en donde estaba su hermana

\- No sé de qué hablas – murmuro escondiendo la bufanda en su costurero

\- De que tienes años haciendo eso y jamás se lo has entregado – se burló la chica, camino hacia donde estaba su hermana – si no eres valiente otra te lo va a quitar – señalo

-… - Hinata se mordió el labio para no responderle a su hermana

\- Eres demasiado cobarde o te animas y te lanza sobre él… - la miro fijamente – o te haces a un lado y dejas que otra te gane

\- Vete a dormir Hanabi-chan – pidió con voz ahogada, la menor al ver que su hermana continuaba aguardándose sus sentimientos suspiro

\- Eres una cobarde – reprocho marchándose

Cuando la puerta se cerró Hinata pudo llorar sin problema, odiaba que su hermana tuviera razón, ella nunca se había animado a acercarse al joven, durante los ultimo diez años de su vida se dedicaba a verlo desde lejos, sin que el notara su existencia, pero ahora estaría siendo entrenada por él, podría estar cercar y conocerlo aunque sea un poco más eso era lo que ella deseaba estar cerca de la persona que amaba, no le importaba si el confesaba su amor por él, solo quería caminar a su lado ser su apoyo cuando lo necesitara.

-… – tomo la bufanda y el abrazo, quería ser algo más que solo una estudiante para el joven

.

.

El sol aún no había salido y los equipo siete, ocho, nueve y diez empezaron de llegar al campo de entrenamiento, Ino traía arrastro a Shikamaru y a Choji los cuales seguían dormidos, Sakura llego casi al mismo tiempo que Sai, luego fueron llegando Kiba, Shino y una muy triste Hinata, detrás de ella venia Neji quien tenía una expresión sórdida pero no quitaba su vista de su prima, Tenten llego cinco minutos después de ellos, por ultimo llego a un muy animado Rock Lee y detrás de él a un muy agotado Sasuke, tanto Sakura como Ino corrieron a auxiliar al Uchiha

\- Sasuke-kun ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto preocupada Ino al ver el estado del joven

\- Sasuke se nos unió a nuestro entrenamiento matutino – comento Rock Lee, quien les explico como el joven llego a su lugar de entrenamiento hace una hora, el Jōnin al ver a un nuevo estudiante decidió ser suave con su invitado.

Neji y Tenten jadearon al escuchar eso, cuando su sensei decía ser "Suave" no era en el sentido convencional, unas mil vueltas a las aldea, diez mil sentadillas, flexiones, abdominales, salto de rana todo eso cargando pesas de cinco kilo en su manos y pierna, eso solo era el calentamiento del verdadero entrenamiento "Suave" del Jōnin, solo Lee era capaz de soportar ritmo, cualquier otro no aguantaría ni cinco minuto, por la condición en que llegaba el joven él a verse desmayado en el momento en que llegaron, era más que obvio que el joven trato de seguirle el paso.

\- Estará bien solo necesita descansar para que su orgullo se recupere – les dijo Naruto llegando.

\- Oiga no diga eso, Sasuke hizo lo que usted le dijo – le reclamo Sakura molesta al rubio por la condición en la que se encontraba su **Sasuke**

\- Yo solo dije que si quería saber porque hacia una excepción con ese – señalando al Genin de verde que estaba en el suelo haciendo flexiones – solo un idiota sería capaz de aguantar ese entrenamiento y solo otro loco lo haría – miro de reojo Sasuke – en fin ya que están todos aquí empecemos con el entrenamiento

\- ¿Qué va a enseñarnos sensei? – Rock Lee pregunto emocionado, amaba entrenar con Gai-sensei pero le gustaban los resto y su sensei sería un buen reto.

\- Vamos a ver qué tan bueno es su control de chakra – expreso

\- ¿Nuestro control de Chakra? pensé que iba a enseñarnos algún Jutsu – se quejo Ino quería algo nuevo no volver a lo básico

\- Yamanaka-san dime cuales son los Jutsu que le enseñaron en Academia –

\- Fueron varios no puedo recordarlos todos – le dijo exasperada ese rubio la hacía enfurecer.

\- Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante, clonación y transformación - respondió Hinata al ver que todos la miraban se sonrojo y bajo la mirada nerviosa

\- Gracias por responder Hyūga-san – le sonrió a la joven antes de mirar a la rubia – en la Academia solo le enseñaron los tres Jutsu básicos, pero cada uno de ustedes debieron de aprender al menos unos cinco Jutsu diferente gracias a sus clanes– miro de reojo a Sasuke y a Sakura el joven Uchiha había demostrado el control de uno que otro Ninjutsu de nivel Chūnin al no tener familiares era probable que los haya aprendido por su propia cuenta, en cuando Haruno era la primera ninja de su familia por lo que era poco probable que conociera algún Jutsu a parte de los que le enseñaron en la academia – ahora síganme

Los Genin lo siguieron hasta el rio, el rubio no se detuvo en la orilla sino que continuo caminado sobre el agua hasta el centro del riachuelo sin siquiera mojarse, una vez en medio del rio estiro su manos frente a ella creando una columna de agua girando sus manos el torrente de agua fue tomando la forma de un serpiente de agua, el rubio se coloco a su lado antes de crear otra serpiente pero esta era de fuego, ambos se entrelazaron antes de evaporarse en una nube de gas.

\- Asombroso – chillo Sakura sorprendida

\- Tener un buen control de su chakra es esencial para cualquier Shinobi – explico fijando la vista en todos – de no ser así –dejo de enviar su chakra a su pies lo que causo que cayera al agua –aun lo mejores Jōnin se descuidan un solo descuido y su vida estará en peligro – los miro con severidad

\- ¿Cómo aprenderemos a controlar nuestro chakra? – Chōji fue el que pregunto

\- Solo tienen que subir un árbol – señalando los arboles que estaba a su espalda

" _¿Subir un árbol?"_ todos miraron al rubio como si estuviera loco, pero lo siguieron hasta a una hilera de arboles frente al rio, vieron al joven intrigado al ver que cada árbol en particular tenía una letreros con sus nombres, en la primera rama colgaban un sobre blanco

\- Como verán los arboles frente a ustedes tiene sus respectivos nombre y también unos sobre colgando en la primera rama, dentro de los sobre encontraran incentivos para llegar a la meta, que es el tope del árbol – los Genin asaron la vista en el punta de cada árbol había un pergamino

\- ¿Que hay dentro de los sobres y el pergamino? – se atrevió a pregunta por primera vez Sai

\- Eso deberán averiguarlos por ustedes mismo – el no iba a darles más información

\- Entonces solo debemos escalar eso será fácil – Kiba estaba emocionado pensaba que el entrenamiento seria duro por los comentarios que su madre y su hermana mayor había hecho pero si solo debían trepar seria pan comido

\- Una cosa más, no pueden usar sus manos para subir al árbol – informo

\- ¿Cómo espere entonces que lo hagamos? – exigió saber Sasuke, si no podían usar sus manos sería imposible.

\- Realmente son molesto – se quejo el rubio – si no pueden usar sus manos significan que deberán usar sus pies – tras decir eso empezó a subir el árbol con se encontraba frente a él – el truco es acumular su chakra en sus pies de esa manera podrá caminar sobre el árbol o el agua sin ningún problema – les dijo antes de sentarse en una de las ramas - al principio les costara un poco de trabajo por lo que les sugiero que corran así tomaran impulso para logra subir – entonces le lanzo un Kunai – no es algo fácil de aprender marquen hasta dónde puede llegar y la próxima vez traten de superarlo

El rubio les hizo señas para que cada uno fuera a su árbol destinado, interiormente se estaban divirtiendo puesto que cada sobre había sido diseñado específicamente para ellos, contenía lo que cada uno de ellos considera preciado o humillante, solo pensar en la expresión de aquellos soberbios ninja al abrir los sobre valía la pena. Decidió sentarse a la orilla del rio desde ahí podía verlo a todo y entrenar su control de chakra

.

.

Sasuke no tenía mucho ánimo de realizar aquel ejercicio, desde su punto de vista le parecía muy fácil, pero sentía cierto interés de saber que ocultaba los sobres que había en aquellos arboles, por lo que tomo la adelantara trato de acumular su chakra en sus pies antes de correr hacia él, podía notar la diferencia en sus movimiento era más rápido solo puedo dar cinco pasos antes de que la corteza se rompiera, dio un salto hacia atrás antes de hace un ligera marcar en el tronco y tomar el sobre más cercano.

\- Vaya pudiste dar cinco pasos eso si es una hazaña para un teme – se escucho voz burlona del rubio, así que lo ignoro – porque no abres el sobre así veras cuál es tu premio – desconfiando del ninja o de sus intensiones abrió lentamente aquel cosa, podría un sello explosivo que se activara en el momento que abriera el sobre o algo similar, para su sorpresa no fue lo que imagino, solo se topo con una simple fotografía de un bebé gateando hacia la persona que tomaba la foto.

Sasuke miro la foto frunciendo el ceño, no entendía porque eso debía de animarlo a llegar a la cima, se giro para ver al rubio quien tenía una sonría burlona en su rostro

\- Una foto? – Cuestiono con voz monótona – es acaso un tipo de pervertido – bufo

\- Se podría decir que el que tomo esa fotografía tenía una especia de devoción rayando a la obsesión por ese niño – Naruto recordó como su amigo día tras día les mostraba fotografías de su hermano pequeño, al principio sintió una chipas de celoso, aquel niño tenía el amor y el cariño de un familia algo que él nunca había experimentado, pero luego el Uchiha cambio por cada cosa que su hermano menor hacia el tomaba una foto, si se bañaba solo o aprendía a cepillarse los diente hasta el día en comió solo, Itachi no pedía tiempo y le tomaba una foto, el joven había llenado un total de veintiocho álbumes en ocho año.

-… - Sasuke no comprendió a lo que se refería el rubio, miro nuevamente la foto estaba vez con más detenimiento, algo que ese bebé le resultaba familia, pero no recordaba donde lo había visto antes, iba a guarda la fotografía cuando alguien se la arrebato, se giro para ver quien había sido pero solo escucho un par de gritos.

Sakura y Ino había visto la escena, el Uchiha fue el primero en intentar escalar y el primero en tomar su sobre, ambas se miraron antes de acercarse al ver la fotografía reconocieron al bebé de la foto, Ino fue la que le arrebato la foto a su amor platónico y ambas chicas gritaron al verlo cuando era un bebé

\- ¿Por qué gritan? – pregunto Shikamaru con expresión aburrida

\- Es Sasuke-kun – Chillo la Yamanaka mostrándole la fotografía

Los novatos que se graduaron ese año se aceraron a ver la susodicha foto, Chōji y Kiba vieron la foto y luego al Uchiha no lograron ver ningún parecido, Hinata en cambio le dio la razón a la Kunoichi, Sai asintió al reconocer a su compañero de equipo

\- Sensei como es que usted tiene fotografías de Sasuke-kun – interrogo Ino frente a él

\- No es la única que tengo – encogiendo en hombro

\- Quiere decir que hay más? – Pregunto la pelirosa agarrando al ninja por la solapa de su ropa – ¿dónde está? – exigió saber la joven, Naruto parpadeo sorprendió aquella chica no era una frágil florecita tenía una fuerza sorprende

" _Esta chica con el entrenamiento adecuada puede ser alumna de la_ _Obāchan_ _"_ pensó el Uzumaki liberándose de su agarre, la chica al ver lo que había hecho se sonrojo

\- Si quieren las fotografía solo tienen que llegar a la cima de sus respectivos arboles – les señalo

\- ¿Más fotografías? – Naruto se sorprendió al ver con qué rapidez la chicas corrían hacia sus respectivos arboles, tras unos segundo las dos corrieron hacia los arboles, Sakura logro llegar hasta la primera rama sin caerse por lo que se sentó en ella, tomo el sobre al ver la fotografía empezó a gritar emocionada, Ino no tuvo la misma suerte apenas pudo dar tres pasos antes de caer en el suelo

\- Te estoy ganando cerda – le grito la rosada parándose en la rama para continuar su camino

\- No te lo voy a permitir frentona – chillo la rubia furiosa

\- ¿Por qué tiene fotografía de Sasuke? – Shikamaru ignoro los chillo de la fans del Uchiha era mejor no meterse o terminaría herido. Sentía más curiosidad por saber porque aquella persona que no conocía y que había estado cinco años lejos de la aldea tenia fotografía de su compañero

\- Su hermano y yo estábamos en el mismo equipo hace años, todo los días nos mostraba unas veinte o treinta fotografía que el mismo le tomaba – explico con una gran sonrisa al ver el rostro furioso del Uchiha – si se pregunta porque tengo las fotos, Itachi me había dejado un par de sus álbumes bajo mi poder pensé ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de animar las cosas?, obviamente mostrándoles las fotos sus fans – Sasuke apretó con furia sus puños aquel sujeto se estaba burlando de él

\- No tiene ningún derecho de divulgar fotografías mías – Sasuke se sentía humilla, molesto y con ganas de matar al maldito rubio

\- Disculpa pero tu hermano empezó a divulgarlas, no has notado que muchas Kunoichi y aldeanas te miraban de forma poco sana – Sasuke se puso pálido al recordar las fotografías que varias Kunoichi poseían, muchas era de él mucho antes de entrar a la Academia aunque trataba de ignorarla siempre se había preguntando como esas fotos había caído en su poder – Desde el momento en que naciste tu hermano te lanzo al mercado de mujeres, temo decírtelo pero existen fotografías mucho más vergonzosas circulando y casualmente en los pergamino que hay en esos árboles ahí un monto de ellas

 **\- Tu** – quiso golpearlo matarla, rajar su estomago y sacarle las tripas, por lo mente estaban pasando mil y un forma de cómo matarlo

\- Yo siendo tu dejaría de hablar y trataría de llegar a la copa antes, si lo hace los pergaminos que están en los arboles de esas chicas desaparecerán – les dijo aunque en gran parte era mentira, los pergaminos no desaparecieran pero el Uchiha no tenia porque saber eso

-… - Sasuke le dedico una mirada de odio antes de regresar a su lugar, no iba a permitir que esas locas tuvieron bajo su poder fotos comprometedoras.

Naruto solo se rio al ver al joven caer una y otra vez, al intentar superar a las Kunoichi que había alcanzado subir a la segunda rama, mientras que él no pasaba de la primera rama.

Luego de unas dos horas empezó a estudiar a los otros novatos, Neji Hyūga logro llegar a la mitad del árbol pero no lograba dar subir más de ahí, Kiba Inuzuka era un caso perdido su control de chakra era patético no había alcanzado ni la primera rama y eso lo frustraba, Rock Lee… el rubio ignoro lo que estaba haciendo si el joven creía que haciendo flexiones lograría subir era su problema, la otra alumna de Gai Tenten estaba descargando sus frustración con el árbol la segunda con peor control de Chakra, Shikamaru y Chōji ambos estaban concentrado en lo que estaban haciendo, tal vez lo cupones VIP para las aguas termales en **"Spa Konoha"** y para el bufet todo lo que pueda comer en **"Moon"** mejor restaurante de País del Fuego habían sido grandes incentivos, miro al chico Sai también estaba concentrando en lo que hacía al igual que el joven Aburame, el Uzumaki pudo ver que su incesto no lo estaban ayudando y eso era bueno.

Por último miro a la joven Hyūga, frunció el ceño al ver lo que hacia la joven apenas y había llegado a la tercera rama, su pecho subía y baja con lentitud pero aparentaba estar cansada, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando ella tenía uno de los mejores controles en su chakra debía de haber alcanzado la cima antes que cualquiera, pero fingía estar rezagada y eso no le gustaba, no permitía las mentiras dentro de su Equipo a menos que fuera de parte de él. Opto por acercarse a la joven y averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

.

.

Hinata miro a su alrededor de forma casual, todos se estaban esforzando al máximo para llegar a la cima primero y lograr obtener el pergamino que había en la copa, ella misma quería llegar de primera, pero la mirada que le dedico su primo la ponían nerviosa

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – la voz de sus sensei la asusto, se giro para verlo tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro

\- ¿Su-Sucede algo? – pregunto nerviosa por su cercanía

\- Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, haz estado reprimiendo su potencia porque lo hace? – cuestiono cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

\- No se dé que habla – bajo la mirada nerviosa

\- Conozco el potencial de todos, por algo soy el mejor ninja de mi generación, se que te estás reprimiendo deja de hacerlo – Naruto estaba molesto esa niña estaba tratando de aparentar algo que no era

\- Yo... yo… - se removió incomoda no pensó que el rubio de daría cuenta de la situación, miro de reojo a su primo el estaba intentado subir más allá de su ultima marca y no lo conseguía

Naruto al ver que la joven miraba a su primo sintió un dolor en su pecho que ignoro, si la joven estaba preocupada por él bien, pero que esos sentimiento no afectaran su entrenamiento, dejar que otro la superara para sentirme mejor era estúpido.

\- Deja de preocuparte por él – le dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de la joven – él no va a agradecerte que finjas debilidad solo para que el te supere eres mejor que eso – la animo – así que muéstrales a todo tu verdadero potencia o nunca van a dejar de considerarte una carga – aconsejo

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior no quería molestar a su sensei pero tampoco quería darle más razones a su primo para que la odiara, el Jinchūriki al ver la confusión por la que estaba pasando la joven tuvo que actuar por impulso vio a su alrededor nadie lo estaba mirando, levanto su mentó y miro directamente a sus ojos.

\- Voy a enfadarme si sigues actuando así – la mirada severa la hizo temblar – ahora sube y muéstrale a todos como se hace

\- Si – le dijo pero sin apartar la mirada, era difícil deseaba acortar la distancia y besarlo, saber a qué sabia sus besos, pero no podía hacerlo no quería arruinar lo que tenían, solo era maestro y alumna no podía lanzarse en su brazos como una gata en celo, debía alejarse eso es lo que tenía que hacerlo

Naruto sabía que debía alejarse de la joven había demasiado persona a su alrededor y lo menos que quería era tener a Hiashi Hyūga pegado a su espalda, aunque legalmente la Hinata fuera su prometida y el pudiera hacer con ella lo que se le viniera en gana.

 _ **Vamos solo una probada nadie puedo reprocharte que lo hagas**_ le dijo el Kyūbi moviendo su colas _**Ella nos pertenece lo ha hecho desde el momento que nació, tenernos derecho sobre ella**_

 **\- Cierra la maldita boca** – Naruto estaba molesto debía de recuperar el control o iba a besarla

Con pesar se separaron lentamente, Naruto al verla alejarse sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y el Kyūbi empezó a insultarlo por dejar que la joven se escapara sin siquiera un beso, tuvo que ordenarle al zorro que se fuera a dormí para no escuchar sus quejas, aun así Kurama continuo con sus reproche, llamándolo cobarde y amenazándole con tomar el control de su cuerpo si no hacia algo pronto, el rubio lo ignoro su mirada estaba fija en la pelinegra la cual se acerco al árbol.

Hinata respiro profundamente apretó el Kunai con fuerza, estaba a punto de ganarse la admiración de su sensei pero estaba segura que su primo lo odiaría aun más, durante años se había esforzado al máximo, quería que su padre la reconociera por su trabajo y no por ser un genio, no era como su hermana o su primo, ella entrenaba día y noche por su propia cuenta hasta que sus manos sangraban, pero eso parecía no ser suficiente cuando le tocaba enfrentarse a su hermana él solo pensar en que podría lastimarla la asustaba por lo que aprendió a reprimirse, su hermana podría ganarle sin que fuera castigada.

Cuando le toco lucha con Neji quiso mostrarle a todos el resultado de su entrenamiento, pero al ver la mirada que todos los ancianos y de su primo, lo supo si se atrevía a ganarle solo vería a su primo como esclavo mas y ella no quería eso, quería cambiar a su Clan, pero no humillando a su primo, nuevamente tuvo que contenerse dando como resultado el que su primo la venciera una y otra vez, simplemente no podía, no podía pelear contra sus seres querido esa no era su naturaleza y no era el camino ninja que eligió seguir, no iba a retroceder a su palabra se convertiría en alguien gentil como su madre pero fuerte como su padre sin lastima nunca a las personas que amaba. De reojo miro a su sensei el cual tenía una expresión seria pero en sus ojos podía ver que la anima, trago con fuerza, camino hasta el árbol puso un pie y luego el otro, fue subiendo poco a poco evitando ver a los demás si lo hacía era posible que se acobardara, por lo que su mirada estaba puesta en el pergamino que había en la cima, tenía cierta curiosidad de saber que había dentro de él, el sobre encontró un Jutsu _**Jūho Sōshiken** __(Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León)_ un Kinjutsu de alto nivel del clan Hyūga que solo se le enseñaba a la rama principal, no entendía porque alguien fuera del Clan pudiera saber sobre su existencia más aun tener un pergamino en donde se detallaba la forma de realizarlo.

Estaba por llegar a la cima cuando sintió las miradas de todos puesta en ella, se sintió nerviosa y estuvo a punto de perder la concentración, tuvo que apartar su miedo no podía fracasar ahora no delante de los ojos de aquella persona, por lo que siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la cima, con su Kunai corto el hilo que sujetaba el pergamino el cual cayó en sus brazos, se giro sobre su eje y pensó en salta al suelo pero descarto la idea, bajo caminando con decisión, no iba a reprimirme mas no quería que todos la viera como una carga ya no, esa Hinata quedaría en el pasado, al llegar al suelo dio un ligero salto, antes de levantar la vista se aferro al pergamino, no podía mostrarse temerosa ya no, lentamente alzo la vista, aun cuando se dijo a si misma que dejaría su nerviosismo atrás, en tener todas las miradas puesta en ella la hicieron sentir cohibida, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de aplacar las ganas que tenia de salir corriendo.

\- Hinata como hiciste eso – Sakura fue la primera en preguntar, se acerco a su amiga aun en shock de que la joven hubiera subido y bajado el árbol sin siquiera resbalarse ni una vez

\- Bueno… yo – se removió incomoda antes de inhalar profundamente – ya había hecho este ejercicio antes – confeso sonrojada, sintió la mirada molesta de su primo por lo que no se atrevió a verlo

\- Así se hace Hinata-chan – Naruto coloco sus manos en los hombros de la joven – creo que podría ayudar a los que tiene dificultad con este ejercicio – Ino y Sakura asintieron energéticamente, el resto también asintieron, solo dos chicos se negaban a aceptar su ayuda.


End file.
